DBZ Meets Summer Camp
by Lady Caite
Summary: AU I'M BACK! Chapter 13 is up, after a long long time..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, duh!!! ^^;;  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
_  
Bri! Bri! Bri! Bri! Bri! Br---! _A hand shot out of the dark and silenced the alarm clock with a _crunch._ Bulma groaned as she took in the time on the face of the clock. 5:00 am. Without sitting up, she stretched her arm out, attempting to reach her bedside lamp. Swatting helplessly at the cord, she let her head flop face-first into her pillow. Screw camp. With a muffled, yet highly satisfied sigh, she snuggled deeper into her covers.   
  
_  
  
Thwack!_ Something hard connected with Bulma's butt, propelling her and her covers in an undignified, disgruntled heap onto the floor.   
  
  
  
Hee hee hee! Time to get up, Sleepy Head!  
  
  
  
There was no mistaking that giggle. Bulma shut her eyes tight and with a groan, attempted to crawl under her ridiculously large bed. Chichi. How anyone could be such a morning person was beyond her knowledge, but Bulma knew that if she didn't get up, she would pay for it later.   
  
  
  
I'm up! I'm up! How the hell did you get in here, anyway? Shooting a baleful glare at the fully dressed and perky girl, Bulma fumbled her way to her bathroom.   
  
  
  
Looking smug, Chichi sat on the edge of the bed. Your dad let me in. Aw, come on. You know that if I hadn't shown up, you never would have gotten out of bed.  
  
  
  
Hmph! I happen to relish my beauty sleep, thank you very much.   
  
  
  
Did you pack some capsules? Chichi felt a little self conscious in the lavish settings of the Briefs household. She looked down at her outfit; khaki shorts, a black top, and sandals. Not too bad.   
  
  
  
You'd better believe it! I have a whole suitcase full of em, more than enough for the two of us. Bulma walked back into the room, dressed in a small red spaghetti-strap tank-top, jean shorts rolled up at the cuffs, and sandals.   
  
  
  
Chichi grinned, and stood. Well, I'm ready to go when you are. It takes at least two hours to get there and sign ins start at 9:00.   
  
  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bulma hoisted an overstuffed double backpack onto her shoulders, looped a bulging duffle bag crosswise over her shoulder, and grabbed a heavy looking suitcase in her hand. Her knees nearly buckling with the weight, she waddled towards the door. _Damn heavy bags! _Growling with frustration and physical exertion, she attempted to wedge herself through the door frame. Stuck, she glared behind her at Chichi, who was doubled over with unconfined laughter. Some help would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble...   
  
  
  
With some assistance from a still sniggering Chichi, she pried her bulky self from the doorway and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen where her father sat engrossed in a scientific journal. He didn't look up as she struggled to the door. Bye Dad! See you in August! Bulma, used to her father's quirky ways, continued through to the outside where her Capsule Corp car waited, alongside Chichi's mountain of bags and suitcases. Jeez, Chichi! Did you pack enough stuff? She shook her head, hoping everything would fit inside the small vehicle. She suddenly remembered something important. Run in and get the bag on the table, Chi! I almost forgot about it! Chichi flew back inside, and immediately returned carrying a large grocery bag of assorted camp-forbidden foods, such as chocolate bars, cookies, candy, soda pop, gum, and a plethora of corn chips.   
  
  
  
Good catch, Bulma! I would have died without junk food for three months. Chichi clutched the bag protectively. The thought of chocolate deprivation nearly sent her into hysterics.   
  
  
  
Me too! You know, you can put the bag down now. It's not going anywhere, Bulma laughed, Help me load the stuff, the sooner we do this, the sooner we're outta here!   
  
  
  
Wooo hoo! Lets go! With amazing speed, the small car was stuffed, and the girls were on their way. The Briefs' house grew tiny in the distance, until it disappeared from sight entirely. They grinned at each other as the reminders of their juvenile existence vanished from view.   
  
  
  
Think there will be any hot guys there? Chichi giggled excitedly, imagining a summer of strong yet intellectual Romeos.   
  
  
  
Bulma gazed at the road in front of her, and grinned, equally thrilled with the prospect of a summer full of carefree flirting. I sure as hell hope so! Imagine spending three months with a camp full of icky dweebs! she shuddered with unwelcome mental pictures of amorous, pizza-faced, Jello-bellied guys.   
  
  
  
I hear that there will be kids from all over the place here, even, get this, _Vegetassi_. (a/n Sorry, but I don't know how to spell that! ;;)   
  
  
  
Bulma arched a brow, and glanced at Chichi. Really? Hope the guys are cute! I've never seen anyone from that place, but I've heard that they are all assholes who only care about food and fighting.   
  
  
  
Chichi snorted. What guy doesn't!   
  
  
  
What the hell?! Bulma maneuvered the car around what looked like a bald man wearing a turtle shell on his back standing by a hovercraft. Beaming suggestively at them, he stuck out his leg and tugged up the hem of his shorts. Eeeeew! What a dork! Sticking her hand out the window of the car, Bulma flipped him off. Like anyone would stop for a piece of _that_. Gross!   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Two hours and a few shopping trips later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Oooh! Chichi, look! There it is, over there...hey! Look at that guy! A car being piloted by a guy with long hair and a face covered in scars passed them, and drove into the campground. Bulma blushed as the kid winked at them through the rearview mirror. _Hmmmm...he seems like someone I wouldn't mind getting to know better... _She spun the car into the long winding drive,Get ready for some fun, Chi! Here we go!   
  
  
  
_*Who will Bulma and Chichi encounter first?  
  
  
*Where are the boys from Vegetasi (sp?)?  
  
  
  
*You'll just hafta read the next chapter to find out! Hee hee! Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer, and more interesting, but I just wanted to get something out and posted. What do you think? I'm still trying to get the hang of writing a DBZ fic, so bear with me, please! ^^;;; PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Thanks Peeps! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: And I reiterate, I do not own anything to do with DBZ! ^^   
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Feeling a little nervous, Bulma slid the car into one of the few remaining parking spots. She removed the keys and slipped them into her pocket, looking around the packed lot. People were everywhere. _Duh! What did you expect, a ghost camp?_   
  
  
  
Chichi hopped out of the car, her excitement adding to her already high energy. Come _on_, Bulma! Let's go check in! We can come back for our bags later.   
  
  
  
_Here goes nothing..._ Bulma shoved aside her nerves and joined her friend outside the car, excitement taking over. Look at all the people! This is gonna be great!   
  
  
  
I know! I can't wait to--- oh! Sorry! Chichi accidentally bumped into someone standing in one of the many small clusters of people.   
  
  
  
The girl, small in stature, with short straight blonde hair, and unsmiling blue eyes, glared at her. Watch it. The black haired boy standing next to her stared unblinkingly at them.   
  
  
  
Excuse you! She _said_ she was sorry! It's not like she bumped into you on purpose. Bulma huffed, hands on hips.   
  
  
  
Are you starting something? The girl came forward, closing in the distance between herself and Bulma.   
  
  
  
If I was starting something, I would have finished it by now. She had no idea what had set the blonde girl off, but her attitude was getting increasingly annoying. Bulma's attention turned to the boy who had followed the girl to where they were standing. He was staring at Bulma, a small smirk playing across features remarkably like the girl's. And what are _you_ staring at? She didn't like feeling self conscious, and his staring was starting to make her feel fidgety. He didn't reply, only let his gaze go up and down her figure. Bulma felt her face flush. _Great. A perv and a psycho-bitch..._   
  
  
  
Come on, Bulma. Let's go. Chichi snagged Bulma's arm, and dragged her away from the hostile pair. Chichi wasn't one to back down from a fight, but it was the first day of camp, and she wanted to try and keep things from getting high key. For now.  
  
  
  
Bulma threw one last glare at the two before turning back to Chichi. I wonder what crawled up her ass and died. What a bitch!   
  
  
  
Chichi sniggered. Who knows, but I don't know why anything would want to go and do that. Thanks to some amusing mental pictures, the two girls were soon giggling and back in the high spirits they had entered camp with.   
  
  
  
Squeezing through the suffocating crowd, Bulma and Chichi could make out a row of large tables, barely visible through the mob surrounding the seated counselors. There's the registration tables! Come on, lets try and make it through... Bulma tried unsuccessfully to elbow her way through the unmoving throng of people. The jostling crowd shifted, and an obese boy eating a large meatball sub stepped on her foot. Ouch! Is that any way to treat a lady? Totally engrossed with his sub, he ignored the foot trapped beneath his deadweight. Bulma's eyes bugged with fury, she screamed into his ear Hey! I'm talking to you! MOVE IT, TUBBY!   
  
  
  
Leering at her, perfectly unconcerned about her predicament, he removed his foot and went back to eating his sub.   
  
  
  
Well how do you like that?! Not so much as an apology! Can't he see I'm a lady?! Bulma looked at Chichi for some support, who at the moment, was to busy scanning the crowd to pay too much attention to her irate friend. By now, she was used to Bulma spazzing.   
  
  
  
The crowd suddenly moved again, and within moments, Bulma and Chichi were at the check-in. Bulma smiled sweetly. Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs and this is Chichi. (a/n I have NO idea what her last name is.. ;;)   
  
  
  
The small ancient looking woman, who oddly enough was floating in the air, looked at them. She scowled at the smiling girls, and scanned the list. You should have more respect for your elders.   
  
  
  
Bulma spazzed at the wrinkly old lady.   
  
  
  
Chichi ducked her head, starting to get a little embarrassed.   
  
  
  
The counselor gave a nasty chuckle as she found their names on the list. Cabin 247. Next, please.  
  
  
  
  
Both girls screeched in alarm. But that's on the other side of camp! Chichi thought of her mountain of bags in the back of Bulma's car. How the hell are we going to get all of our luggage from here to there?  
  
  
  
A vein ticking in her forehead, Bulma stalked off back to the parking lot. We'd better get a move on it, if we plan on unpacking before midnight!   
  
  
  
I couldn't help but hear your dilemma. Allow me to help. I'm Yamucha. (a/n I dunno about the spelling of his name. That's how they do it in the manga, so that's how I will spell it.) The boy who had winked at them earlier, stepped in front of them, an appreciative smile on his face. And you are?  
  
  
  
If you heard our problem, you must have heard our names, too. Chichi didn't like the looks of this Yamucha. Maybe it was the fact that he had hit on Bulma first, that Chichi didn't like him...at any rate he was a smooth talker, and she didn't trust him.   
  
  
  
Don't mind her. Bulma nudged Chichi. This is Chichi, and I'm Bulma. She stuck out her hand, which Yamucha took and kissed. Well! At least _someone _knows how to treat a lady! He reached a hand out to Chichi, who ignored it.   
  
  
  
When they reached the car, Bulma unlocked it, and opened the hatch, revealing the mountain of luggage. If the sight of all the bags phased Yamucha, he didn't show it. Instead he smiled at Bulma, and called out, Suddenly, a little blue floating cat-creature materialized at his side. Shift into a trolley, Puar! With a _poof_ Puar became a large luggage trolley. Yamucha piled all the luggage onto the trolley, and gestured to the cart with a sweep of his hand, Hop on, ladies!   
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other, and with only a slight hesitation, climbed on. Chichi looked scornfully at Yamucha. You actually think you can push us_ and_ our luggage to the other side of camp? I highly doubt it.   
  
  
  
Yamucha grinned, cracking his knuckles. Hang on, ladies, here we go! With that, he grabbed onto the handles and plowed his way through the crowd, which parted swiftly when they saw the blue trolley racing forward.   
  
  
  
They were at Cabin 247 in under two minutes. Bulma and Chichi stepped off of the cart, wobbling slightly at the knees. Yamucha gathered the luggage off of the cart and onto the porch. With a wheezy _pop_ the cart turned back into an exhausted looking Puar. Thanks, buddy. Yamucha patted Puar's head, and turned back to Bulma and Chichi.  
  
  
  
Oh, Yamucha! Thank you so much! We never could have done it without you. Bulma gushed at him, batting her eyelashes. Chichi gagged.   
  
  
  
No problem. He caught sight of a curvaceous blonde walking past. I'll see you around!   
  
  
  
Okay! Bye, Yamucha.... he was already gone. Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
  
  
What a loser. Chichi grabbed a suitcase in each hand, and kicked open the screen door, setting the bags inside.   
  
  
  
I thought he seemed pretty nice, Bulma grabbed some luggage and followed Chichi's lead.   
  
  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow, tossing more bags through the door.   
  
  
  
Bulma giggled. Okay, so he wasn't that great, but he sure was cute!   
  
  
  
Chichi snorted. Sometimes I wonder about you, Bulma.   
  
  
  
Walking across the now clear porch and into the cabin, the girls took in the interior. It wasn't too bad. Rustic, yes, but not unlivable. After all, it was camp. There were two sets of bunk beds, and four small dressers. Other than that, there was no furniture. Chichi stepped into the middle of the room, hands on hips, surveying the scene. Well, Bulma, looks like we beat our roommates here. _That_ means we get first pick! Hee hee!   
  
  
  
Let's take the left side, it's closer to the window. Do you want top bunk or bottom? Bulma walked to the window, and opened it.   
  
  
  
I'll take the top, if that's okay with you.  
  
  
  
Fine with me! I roll around, anyway, and I'd probably wind up with a broken neck if I fell out of bed from up there.   
  
  
  
Chichi giggled and opened one of her numerous suitcases, extracting some bedding. Bulma stared. How'd you remember which suitcase that was in?  
  
  
  
Chichi shrugged. I dunno. Lucky guess.   
  
  
  
The cabin door swung open and in walked none other than the psychotic blonde girl. Chichi and Bulma stared in open-mouthed disbelief. The girl turned and looked at them. No one said anything. Chichi set down her bedding, stood up, and moved toward the girl, giving one last shot at amends. Not that she really wanted to, but if they were going to be sharing cabins with a psycho, she'd rather it be on good terms.   
  
  
  
Before anyone could say anything, in strutted a tall lithe redheaded girl, wearing what looked like a pound and a half of make-up on her face, and an outfit that covered half as much skin. Hi y'all, I'm Loralie. I'm sure y'all won't mind moving, but I'd really prefer the window side. She started moving Bulma's luggage out of the way to make room for her own.   
  
  
  
Oh, but I do mind, Coralie. And I'm not moving. Sorry. _Not really, you stuck up bitch! _Bulma felt her eye begin to twitch.   
  
  
  
The redhead stared at Bulma, momentarily phased, but then smiled in sugary sweet falseness. It's _Loralie_, honey, and that's all right. I'll just take the bunk above you.   
  
  
  
Chichi gritted her teeth, forcing a smile.   
  
  
  
Loralie dropped the smile, but not the tone. Okay, then. I'll take the bottom bunk over here. She moved toward the other bed. Hope ya don't mind, sugar, she said, turning to the blonde girl, but I do ever so hate having to climb up and down these little ladders.   
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other, and then at the blonde girl. She was looking more and more irritated by the second. Winking at Chichi, Bulma called out, First come, first serve, Coralie. She beat you here.   
  
  
  
The blonde girl glanced at Bulma, and then at Loralie who was already setting up on the bottom bunk. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, but then she quickly scowled at the intrusive redhead. I've got bottom bunk, sweetheart. Move it.  
  
  
  
Glaring, Loralie grabbed her stuff off of the bed, and threw it to the top bunk. Muttering, she turned her back to them and began unpacking.   
  
  
  
Bulma turned to Chichi. Lets unpack later, I wanna see the campground. She walked out the door, followed by Chichi.   
  
  
  
What a bitch! Can you believe her?! Chichi was fuming.   
  
  
  
Hey! Wait up a minute! The blonde girl walked up to them. That bimbo is really starting to piss me off, I'm walking with you guys. I'm 18.   
  
  
  
Chichi smiled, My name's Chichi, that's Bulma, and we're 18, too.  
  
  
  
The girl looked at her like she was stupid. My _name_ is 18.   
  
  
  
Chichi flushed, embarrassed.   
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked around. Well, girls, what do you want to do first?   
  
  
  
18 glanced at her. Hate to burst your bubble, but we're supposed to go to the mess hall. That's what they said at check-in. Something about some dumb staff introduction and a camper orientation.   
  
  
  
Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh goody. Let's go and get this over with. At least little miss pissy-pants isn't with us.   
  
  
  
They headed to the large mess hall, where there were already people gathering. As they were almost to the door, they heard an all too familiar voice, Oh girls! Girls! Wait up!  
  
  
18, Bulma, and Chichi looked at each other, frantic. Hurry! Let's get inside and pretend we didn't hear her! Bulma scurried through the crowd and into the hall, closely followed by Chichi and 18.   
  
  
  
_* Next chapter: orientation, group assignments, pool time and bonfires...  
  
  
  
* Number 18 seems to be nice enough, or is she....and what about her brother?   
  
  
  
* What gives with ol' Don Juan, aka Yamucha?  
  
  
  
* Hmmm.... the boys from outerspace will be here next chapter, so brace yourselves for some confrontations with a few lusty saiyajins (no idea how to spell that...guess I should go check online...).  
  
  
  
*Just some thoughts to leave you with.. ^^ Well, what do ya think? Urrrgh! I hate Loralie, but then, that's the point! ^^ This chappie is kinda weak, but that could be because I am writing this at 12:14 am.... ^^;; Heh heh heh.... Please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: ;; I dun own DBZ.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you, Serendipity, DarkFire101, and mistY AnGeL, for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it. ^^ I'm really having fun with this plot, and I can't wait to write the later chapters. Hee hee! ^^   
  
To DarkFire101: Darned right! There is always one of those Loralie creatures at camp. Loralie, in my story, is based off one that I got stuck with... ::shudders at the memories::   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
There was a sign posted on the doors, which were, unfortunately, locked. Shit! You guys, we're screwed! Bulma whined, pointing to the locked doors. 18 pushed her way over to the doors.  
  
  
  
Lemme see. Hey! Getta load of this. She jabbed at the poster, and read it aloud. This thing says: The mess hall is closed until dinner tonight. Please find your name in one of the groups, and wait at the designated area for further instructions. Thank you.'   
  
  
  
Great. Look at all these bloody groups! Bulma's eyes tore furiously down the papers, racing the fate that was drawing Loralie closer and closer to them. C'mon, will you?! Help me find us!   
  
  
  
Chichi and 18 flew through the sheets on the right door, while Bulma tore through the ones of the left. Too late.   
  
  
  
There y'all are! Loralie sashayed her way over and draped her arms around 18 and Chichi, and peered through her heavily mascaraed eyelashes at Bulma's irate face. What're you doin' sugar?   
  
  
  
Gritting her teeth, Bulma glared at her. but Loralie cut her off.  
  
  
  
Ooooh! You're findin' your groups! Oh, goodie! I'll find my name, too! Wouldn't it just be too much if we were all in the same group together? She giggled, scanning the sheets with a long red fingernail.   
  
  
  
Way too much. Bulma agreed, turning back to the lists. She spotted her name on one of the last sheets. Ha! Found us! Ooomph! She sat down hard on her butt, as Loralie pushed her way in front of the list.   
  
  
  
Giggling in her bimbo-like fashion, Loralie read the names on the paper. Hmm...Group 213. Hee hee! I cain't pronounce half of these ol' names, so I'll just stick with the front names. Taking the groans from her captive companions for sounds of laughter instead of disgust, she continued, stumbling through the first names. Bulma, Krillin, Ka....Kaka..rot....Kakarot (a/n spelling?), Chichi, Yage...Yajeerow...Yajirobe, Vegeta, 18, and Rah....Rad...Raditz. Oh! she pouted, pursing her ridiculously over-colored and over-glossed lips. I'm not with you guys!  
  
  
  
Hip-checking her out of the way, Bulma continued to read. Please go to the Wilco Pool, and bring your swim gear.' Lets go, girls! Later, Coralie. Bulma smirked, and the three friends hurried off, leaving Loralie to hunt down her own name.  
  
  
  
Chichi sighed in relief. Finally! I didn't think we'd ever be rid of her! What a hooch!   
  
  
  
Let's hurry and get our stuff, there are five hot guys waiting to be dazzled by three certain ladies at that pool! Bulma hooked arms with Chichi and 18, grinning wildly, Can you believe the odds? There are FIVE of them and only THREE of us!!! That is more than one and half guy for each one of us!   
  
  
  
Chichi looked puzzled. How can there be one and a half guys? I mean--   
  
  
  
Bulma groaned, slapping her forehead. Stop thinking so much!   
  
  
  
Opening the cabin door, they rushed inside to grab their gear. Aaaaagh! I'm never gonna remember which bag it's in! Bulma tore through all her bags, clothes flying everywhere. Ah hah! Found it! She held her small silver bikini in the air triumphantly. 18 and Chichi were already dressed in their suits, staring blankly at her. Heh heh heh... Bulma flushed, and changed quickly.   
  
  
  
Let's go. 18, in a red tankini, held open the screen door, her towel draped over her arm.  
  
  
  
Chichi, wearing a black two-piece, dragged Bulma from her mountain of clothing, which had begun to spill over the floor and swallow the slight girl.  
  
  
  
Okay, first step taken care of. Next problem, uh....where the hell is Wilco Pool? Bulma glanced at Chichi, who shrugged her shoulders.   
  
  
  
18 shook her head. Dunno. Let's go that way. she pointed to a path to the left.   
  
  
  
Hoping that they were headed toward the pool and five hot guys, Bulma, Chichi, and 18 hurried past the rows of cabins.   
  
  
  
Damn! How many people are _in_ this camp, anyway? 18 glared at a group of guys who stared at the trio as they walked past.   
  
  
  
I have no idea, but anyway, who cares! There's the pool! She pointed to a large wooden structure that was about 20 feet high, the width and length of an olympic size pool, and surrounded by a wooden-fenced deck.   
  
  
  
Holy cow! They _can't _ expect us to be able to swim that entire pool, can they? Chichi looked dubiously at the pool which was looking larger and larger as they approached.   
  
  
  
I bet there is more than just our group here. That's why the pool is so big! I mean, think of all the friggin' campers at this place. They're gonna have to stick them somewhere. Bulma climbed up the stairs which led to the deck, closely followed by 18 and Chichi.  
  
  
  
I hate heights! Chichi crowded up the ladder, her head level with the back of 18's knees.   
  
  
  
Quit crowding me. 18 glared down at her. We're at the top. Her head snapped forward, as she heard Bulma swear.   
  
  
  
Bloody hell! Bulma stared in disbelief as she took in the occupant of the lifeguard chair. You have GOT to be kidding me! She threw back her head and wailed.   
  
  
  
I'm coming Bulma!!! Hang on! Ready to do battle, Chichi shot up the ladder and leaped over to where Bulma stood. What is it? NO!!   
  
  
  
Standing by the lifeguard chair was the perverted turtle-backed old man, only now he was wearing a red speedo (a/n doesn't that just make you shudder? ;;). His head bobbed like a turkey, as he moved it up and down, ogling the three girls. Hee hee hee! So we meet again. I'm Master Roshi, the lifeguard. And if you girls are real nice, you can call me Hotlips. Heh heh heh!   
  
  
  
Not on your life, you lecherous pile of horse shit! 18 shot him a withering glare as she stalked past, setting her towel down on a near-by deck chair.   
  
  
  
Bulma struggled valiantly to keep a straight face as while marching over to 18's side. She failed.   
  
  
  
18 and Chichi looked at her, concerned. What's so funny?  
  
  
  
Bulma wheezed, doubled over with laughter. Noth-- ha ha ha, nothing! Mental pictures! Hee hee hee! Oh...oh.... she took a deep breath. There. I'm fine. she sniggered again, imagining Master Roshi as a mobile pile of poo, chasing after all the girls. She had her back to the other campers, whom they had failed to notice at the far end of the pool, while she set down her towel. She didn't notice as Master Roshi snuck-up behind her and pinched her silver-clad bottom.   
  
  
  
Bulma screamed in alarm, hands clasped over her offended posterior. She whirled around, eyes bulging and nostrils flaring, to face the grinning man. With a mighty back-hand she sent Master Roshi flying across the pool to crash into the wooden fencing on the other side of the pool. Urgh! Nasty! C'mon, let's get into the water. I've been contaminated! She slid into the water, and waited while 18 and Chichi climbed gingerly in.   
  
  
  
So help me, if he comes into the water, I'll drown Chichi nodded her head for emphasis, which resulted in a nose full of pool water.  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled. Thanks for the offer, Chich, but I think you're in more danger of drowning yourself.   
  
  
  
Hey! Not funny! Chichi splashed water at Bulma, who splashed back.   
  
  
  
18 sloshed water at them both, and soon, they were thoroughly engrossed in a three-girl water war.   
  
  
  
WHA-BHAM SPLASH!!! A gigantic tidal wave engulfed the girls, as someone cannonballed into the pool.   
  
  
  
What the hell?! 18 gagged on a mouthful of poolwater. She rubbed frantically at her stinging eyes.   
  
  
  
Chichi was to busy struggling to stay afloat to answer, while Bulma scouted the pool for their assailant. Seconds later, he surfaced, spouting water from the gap between his front teeth.   
  
  
  
  
YOU?!?! YEEEARGGH!!!!! Bulma shrieked her dismay as she recognized her foot-squashing aggressor from earlier that afternoon.   
  
  
  
  
Feh. It's the bitchy broad. The obese boy was having no trouble whatsoever staying afloat, as his poundage was a more than adequate floatation device. He laughed at the girls, struggling to stay above the turbulent water.   
  
  
  
How dare you!! I'll-- Bulma got another mouthful of chlorinated water.   
  
  
  
Get some Midol, and do us all a favor. A small-built kid with spiky black hair and a tail hoisted himself easily out of the water and onto the deck, once more sending a wave of water over the irate girl.   
  
  
  
_Eeek! He has a _tail_!!!!_ Bulma's face must have registered shock, for the kid smirked at her in disgust.  
  
  
  
Seeing her friend's shock, 18 leaned over and whispered to her, He's a Saiyajin. Saiyajins all have tails, it's their source of power. She looked contemptuously at the attitudinal kid.  
  
  
  
Just which way _do _you swing, monkey-boy? Bulma, pissed, glared up at him. No one treated her with such disrespect. She was, after all, Bulma Briefs.   
  
  
  
The kid ignored her comment, walked over to the three towels resting on the deck chair, picked them up, and dropped them into the pool. He looked over at the three guys in the far end of the pool, and called out, Raditz! Kakarot! Krillin!  
  
  
  
What? Feel the need for reinforcements? Bulma, 18, and Chichi had rescued their drowning towels, and climbed furiously out of the pool to stand in front of the short Saiyajin.   
  
  
  
Two very large and well built Saiyajins vaulted easily out of the water and sauntered over, followed by a very short, bald kid with no tail, who had only a little difficulty hopping out of the water.   
  
  
  
Wow.... Now _that's_ a Saiyajin. Bulma looked appreciatively at the tallest of the newly arrived Saiyajins.   
  
  
  
He saw he looking at him, and cocked an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
Bulma felt her cheeks flush. She smiled, I'm Bulma, that's Chichi, and she's 18.   
  
  
  
The short Saiyajin glared at Bulma, who had turned her back to him, so as to face his more attractive friend. Who cares how old she is, you ditzy bimbo. He wasn't used to being ignored.   
  
  
  
That's her name, you asshole! No one EVER talks to me like that and gets away with it, you pint-sized--- once more, she was cut off, as he reached over and pushed her into the water.   
  
  
  
He howled with laughter, as Bulma flailed her arms around, trying to catch her balance. She grabbed the first thing that came across her hand. His tail.   
  
  
  
The cocky Saiyajin's eyes bulged, as Bulma squeezed hard, pulling at the unusual appendage, trying desperately to not fall into the pool.   
  
  
  
SPLASH!!!! Both Saiyajin and girl were toppled into the water.   
  
  
  
Sputtering, Bulma broke the surface. Ack! Somebody get me outta here! A hand reached down, and once she had taken hold of it, hauled her out of the pool. Bulma swept her hair out of her eyes.   
  
  
  
The tall Saiyajin smirked. Any time.   
  
  
  
Bulma blushed, embarrassed. She glanced to her left, looking for Chichi. Chichi was giggling like a schoolgirl, and talking with the other tall Saiyajin. Bulma rolled her eyes. 18 stood staring off into the woods, her jaw set. The little bald headed kid stood next to her, and was staring at her wistfully. Bulma snickered. _Poor 18!_   
  
  
Her rescuer grinned, when he saw what she was snickering at. His name is Krillin, he's Kakarot, my brother, he pointed to the laughing Saiyajin whom Chichi was flirting with. I'm Raditz. The guy you took into the pool with you, is Vegeta. Remembering his friend, he turned and looked into the pool. No Saiyajin to be seen.   
  
  
  
18 walked over to stand next to Bulma, still ignoring her new-found admirer. Her brow furrowed. I don't think he is stupid enough to drown.   
  
  
  
Bulma snorted. Don't be so sure. She walked over to the pool's edge, careful not to get to close, incase he was waiting to pull her in. No Vegeta. She shrugged, and turned back to the others. Something dripped onto her forehead. What the hell?! she looked above her, and there was the Saiyajin, floating above them, scowling down at her.   
  
  
  
This isn't over yet, woman. Raditz! Kakarot! Krillin! Now! He flew off toward the cabins, leaving Bulma to stare dumbly at his retreating form.   
  
  
  
Krillin, Kakarot, and Raditz shot into the air, and followed him. Kakarot turned in the air, grinned, and waved at Chichi, narrowly avoiding colliding with a tree.   
  
  
  
I think I need to sit down. Bulma plopped onto a chair.   
  
  
  
Wasn't he just the sweetest thing you've ever met? Chichi sighed happily, folding herself daintily onto a neighboring chair.   
  
  
  
Bulma looked at her.   
  
  
  
Chichi smiled, blushing.   
  
  
  
18, looking just a little irritated with the turn of events, glowered at her wet towel. Well? What do we do now? She looked at Master Roshi, who sat on his chair, bandages on his now lumpy head. He grinned over at them.   
  
  
  
He'll never learn. Bulma glared at him, and stalked over, followed by a now serious Chichi, and a scowling 18. Okay, old man. What are we supposed to do next?   
  
  
  
Heh heh heh. Well, I know what I'd like to do, he ogled the girls.   
  
  
  
18 slapped him upside his head.   
  
  
  
Ouch! Okay, okay! he looked reluctantly down at his clipboard. Next on the agenda, dinner. Then, heh heh heh..bonfire time.   
  
  
  
Let's go. Bulma stalked off down the ladder, and headed towards the cabin.   
  
  
  
Aw, Bulma! Just forget about that pricky bastard! Let's go get dressed, and head to dinner. We've gotta hurry, or else we are going to have another run in with our idiotic bunk-mate. Chichi linked arms with her best friend, and hooking 18 with her other arm.   
  
  
  
That's right! There's no way I'm going to let that jerk ruin MY summer! Hmph! she mimicked his voice This isn't over yet, woman.' Ha! I'd like to see him try.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Sorry that I cut it off like this, but I had to get this posted. The dinner and bonfires will be up next. Promise! ^^ Thanks for reading this! The next chapter will be up soon! ^^_  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: How many times must I state this? I DO NOT OWN DBZ!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fanfiction.net was being ornery for a while, so no one was able to post reviews and such, so I don't know if anyone was going to but wasn't able? I wanna thank **Android18 **and** Veggie's Girl** for emailing me anyway, to tell me their reviews! ^^ Hope you all like this chapter! The intrigue continues.....dun dun dun!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Back at the cabin, 18, Chichi, and Bulma, sat on their respective beds. Having just unpacked and organized their stuff, they were taking a breather before hiking back to the mess hall.   
  
  
  
Chichi's stomach gurgled. She held a hand over her protesting middle. You guys ready to go? I'm starving! she eyed the bag of sweets longingly, but Bulma had forbade chowdown until they scoped out the digestibility of the camp food.   
  
  
  
18 swatted at a kamikaze mosquito, and stood. Let's go! I want to get there and find a seat as far away from Barbie-girl as I can. She shook her head. Urgh! I can still hear her damn giggle! 18 wriggled a finger in her ear.   
  
  
  
Bulma about to stand, froze. If her cackle is imprinted in _your_ brain, how come _I_ can hear her too? Hell, I hope whatever this is, it isn't permanent. She looked behind her, out the screen door, realization dawning. Shit! She's coming down the road! What're we going to do?!   
  
  
  
Chichi looked frantic, Let's hide! She ran around in circles, like a chicken with it's head cut off, trying to find a hiding place in the sparse cabin.   
  
  
  
18 looked at her in disgust. And where do you propose we do that? Come on! Out the window! Without hesitation, she dove through the small opening.   
  
  
  
Bulma shoved Chichi through the window, and had just toppled out herself, when Loralie entered the cabin. Chichi scurried out of the shrubbery in which they had landed, whimpering.   
  
  
  
18 grabbed her by the belt loops, hissing fiercely Sit down and shut up! Do you want her to hear you?!   
  
  
  
Bulma listened intently to the voices inside the cabin. _Voices? _She pressed her ear to the wall, grimacing as her eyes focused on a particularly large and hairy spider inhabiting the space beneath the window ledge.   
  
  
  
Mmmmmm.....oh Yamucha! Loralie's grating giggle could be heard, along with the sound of squeaking bedsprings, right beside the window.  
  
  
  
No. Oh hell no! They are NOT doing what I think they are! Bulma peeked cautiously through the window. She could see the two offending individuals lying on _her _bunk, making out. She dropped down to face Chichi and 18. They're on MY fucking bed! Keeping her voice down was murder; Bulma almost burst with the effort of keeping her self control intact.   
  
  
  
18 grinned, suddenly. Let me handle this! She grabbed the enormous spider from it's perch below the window, much to the horror of both Chichi and Bulma. Silently, she stood, keeping her body out of viewing range, and tossed the spider into the cabin and onto Bulma's bunk.   
  
  
  
Seconds later, Eeeeeyyyarrrgh! GIANT SPIDER!!!! Frenzied scuffling, and a two loud thumps as, presumably, Yamucha and Loralie fell out of bed. The cabin door slammed, and then all was silent.   
  
  
  
18 was laughing so hard, tears streamed down her face. Hahaha...I thi...think....that scream....heh heh heh...was Yamucha! Ha ha ha!   
  
  
  
I....have....never laughed....so...hard..*wheeze wheeze*...in my entire.....life! Bulma stood, trembling with laughter. Then she remembered, What about the spider?!   
  
  
  
Chichi stopped laughing, too. I'm right above you! What if it's in MY bed, now?!   
  
  
  
Oh grow up. It's just a spider! 18 looked at them, and quirked an eyebrow. It's not a big deal.  
  
  
  
Bulma sniffed. Easy for you to say. There isn't a fanged hairball on the loose in _your_ bed!   
  
  
  
Chichi gulped. Don't say that, Bulma!  
  
  
  
18 made her way to the front of the cabin, Come on, let's go to dinner!   
  
  
  
~~~~(a/n What was I supposed to do? Write out dinner? Come on! ;; They ate, they talked, they left. Nothin' much exciting. If you want to read it all that much, tell me, and I can redo the chapter. It's not that important, so hey! Now I can get to the good stuff! By all means, read on! ^^)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay, so this is where we're supposed to meet... Chichi looked around the small campfire ring. I thought we'd be with all the other groups at the campfires, instead of our own little private ones with our group leaders. Not that I mind, of course.   
  
  
  
Bulma scanned the area. I wonder who, not to mention _where_, our leader is. I sure hope it's not--  
  
  
  
Ah, good evening, ladies!  
  
  
  
Bulma, 18, and Chichi toppled over onto a log.   
  
  
  
Heh heh heh...pleased to see me, I see. Roshi winked at them. He carried a bottle and a basket full of crumpled paper pieces.   
  
  
  
Well, well, well. If it isn't the blue-haired bimbo.   
  
  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, and stuck her nose in the air. Hmph! Where do you get off wearing a muscle shirt, when you _have_ NO muscles?! Ick, let alone a _spandex_ muscle shirt. She arched a brow contemptuously.   
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. I have more power than you can fathom, woman.   
  
  
  
Bulma snorted, turning back to the fire. I seriously doubt that.   
  
  
  
Roshi intervened, unknowingly. Ah, I see we're all here. Good! Time for the campfire icebreakers! Hee hee hee! Rubbing his hands together excitedly, he drew a large circle in the dirt. Come on! Come on! Everybody sit on the edge of the circle, heh heh heh....gather close now!  
  
  
  
They moved reluctantly towards the circle.   
  
  
  
Oh yes, and sit boy-girl boy-girl. Heh heh heh... I just love this part!  
  
  
  
Groaning, they slowly complied. Or, all but Vegeta complied.   
  
  
  
Like hell I will, you old bat!  
  
  
  
Oh, I see... Roshi grinned. Well, I'm afraid if you don't I have the authority to report you to the board of directors, and they will deport you. I'm sure your father wouldn't like that... His voice trailed off as he stared at 18 and drooled.   
  
  
  
Glaring fiercely, Vegeta looked down at Yajirobe, who was seated between Chichi and 18. Move it.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe leaped up, and scuttled out of the way, surprisingly nimble for someone of his girth. He sat next to Krillin, as there was not enough girl to go around the circle.   
  
  
  
Bulma, oblivious to Roshi sidling over into the spot next to her, smiled up at Raditz , who was seated to her right.   
  
  
  
Let's get this party started! Heh heh heh! Roshi winked at Bulma, who glared at him and scooted closer to Raditz. Okay now, each person's name is on a piece of paper, and whose name you pull, you hafta kiss! He rubbed his hands together excitedly, drooling. Okay, missy. You go first! He shoved the basket in Bulma's face.  
  
  
  
What?! Me?! Are you crazy?! Bulma looked horrified.  
  
  
  
Aw, don't tell me you're _scared_. Vegeta leered at her, laughing derisively.   
  
  
  
I'm not scared, I just think this game is stupid! Hmph! Glaring at Vegeta, she grabbed a piece of paper, and uncrumpled it. _Master Roshi_?!?!?!?! Eeeeeeyyargh! Lemme go again! She threw down the first paper, and snatched up a second. _Master Roshi_....   
  
  
  
Roshi leaned in for the kill, Come on, follow the rules! Just one little kiss...   
  
  
  
Cheating pervert!! Bulma screeched, enraged. They ALL say Master Roshi!' She threw the papers into the fire.  
  
  
  
Wha---hey! They don't ALL say Master Roshi'!!! Some of them say Hotlips,' too! Roshi pouted.  
  
  
  
Raditz reached over, behind Bulma, and slapped him upside the head.  
  
  
  
Fine, fine... Roshi pulled out the bottle from his shirt pocket.   
  
  
  
Wherever the bottle lies still, you who is in front of it, go first. The name of the game is truth or dare!' Heh heh heh....... He spun the bottle, as everyone watched in horror, praying it wouldn't stop in front of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The little bald kid didn't answer. He was too busy staring dreamily up at 18, who turned her head to look down at him and poked his arm, pointing to Roshi.  
  
  
  
  
Huh? Wha-- oh! What?  
  
  
  
_Truth or dare, _Krillin? Roshi grinned, an idea formulating in his pea-sized one-track mind.   
  
  
  
Krillin turned red with nerves, as everyone's attention was focused on him,   
  
  
  
Yajirobe jeered, then promptly lost his balance, and fell over backwards.   
  
  
  
Ha! Stupid goober... Bulma was still pissed at the fat kid.  
  
  
  
Okay. So you picked truth'....hmm..ok! I've got it! Why, if you are from Vegetassi, don't you have a tail, like the rest of the Saiyajins, not to mention hair?   
  
  
  
Krillin sighed with relief, grinning. I'm not Saiyajin! I live on Vegetassi, cause my dads an ambassador, but I was born here on earth. He rubbed his bald head. I don't have hair, cause I shave it off!   
  
  
  
Roshi, who seemed to be disappointed at the ease to which the question was answered, raised an eyebrow. I see...okay. Spin the bottle.  
  
  
  
It came to rest in front of Yajirobe, who paled visibly.   
  
  
  
Truth or dare? Krillin's eyes glinted evilly, as he looked expectantly at the sweating boy.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe drew himself up and scowled at Krillin. Hah! I'm no coward, I'll take   
  
  
  
I was hoping you'd say that! I dare you to dress in drag, all day tomorrow, and kiss at least 20 of the guys here at camp. He grinned, as everyone laughed at the terrified looking Yajirobe.   
  
  
  
18, for the first time, met Krillin's eyes, smiling. Good thinking!   
  
  
  
Krillin turned bright red, forgot to breathe, and fell over backwards.  
  
  
  
Having recovered himself, Yajirobe gave the bottle a violent twist. It spun madly, then stopped in front of 18.   
  
  
  
18 didn't give him the time to ask the question. Truth. Ask away.   
  
  
  
Hrmph! Fine! Is it true that you aren't human?   
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi, along with the majority of the circle, looked at her.   
  
  
  
18 smiled broadly, proud. That's right! My brother and I are both androids.  
  
  
  
Wow! How come you didn't tell us before, 18? Chichi grinned.   
  
  
  
18 shrugged, grinning back, Dunno. Guess it slipped my mind.   
  
  
  
The three girls laughed, then realized the guys were staring at them, and stopped. 18 spun the bottle.   
  
  
  
Bulma howled with laughter as it stopped in front of Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Vegeta flipped her off, and glared 18 a warning.  
  
  
  
Hmm....Vegeta. Truth or dare? 18 grinned maliciously.   
  
  
  
Feh. Dare me. I can do anything better than anyone, any day.   
  
  
  
Bulma smirked, as she settled into groove created by Raditz's arm, which he had oh-so-subtly put around her waist.   
  
  
  
Neither action went unnoticed by Vegeta, and he glared in their direction. He looked back to 18. Well? I'm waiting.   
  
  
  
18 snickered. So you can do anything better than anyone, can you? I dare you to  
  
  
  
_Sorry! I had to leave a cliffhanger.... ^^;; What do you think? Lemme know whatever you wanna say. I would really appreciate your reviews, they only take a second! Thanks! Oh, and the next chapter should be out sometime relatively soon. Please review!!!! And if you can't submit a review, could you please email it to me ?? Thankies! Oh, and if you wanna be on my update list, lemme know! Thanks! ^^_  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... ;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks to **Veggie's Girl**, **Android 18**, **Tweetyboo**, **Chibi Bulma**, **Amanda**, **Serendipity**, and **Shateera** for reviewing! This chapter sets the scene for (what I think) a GREAT next chapter! (romance...payback...and intrigue) ^~ You will know what I mean, sort of, when you read on... (the rest is a surprise until next time!) Though, I will give you all a hint... I am going to tie things up' a bit in the next chapter... ^~ Hee hee! Hope ya like it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Continued from last chapter:  
  
  
  
18 snickered. So you can do anything better than anyone, can you? I dare you to shave your tail tonight and write I love the girls of Group 213' on it with permanent marker. You have to leave it like that all of tomorrow! She burst out laughing at the look of pure, undiluted horror on Vegeta's face. You should be happy about my benevolence. I could have told you to write the boys of Group 213.'  
  
  
  
18! You are a genius!! Bulma had tears of mirth streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
Vegeta hardened his face in disgust at the loud laughter from the group. He folded his arms, scowling.   
  
  
  
Krillin, Raditz, and Kakarot, took the hint and stopped laughing.   
  
  
  
Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Chichi, 18, and Bulma took longer to get over the hilarity of what was going to happen to Vegeta. Eventually, the laughter subsided, and Vegeta spun the bottle. It stopped dead, right in front of Bulma.   
  
  
  
Oh shit. Bulma stared at Vegeta in panic. The firelight did nothing to play down the sinister look of glee that had come onto his face.  
  
  
  
He smiled evilly. Truth or dare?  
  
  
  
Bulma saw the looks of sympathy mixed with unrepressable anticipation on the faces of Chichi and Bulma. Roshi looked eager, Yajirobe sadistically happy, Krillin pitying but not overly concerned, Kakarot looked oblivious to what was going on, and she couldn't see Raditz's face. She felt her temper rising. _I'll show them!_ Looking Vegeta straight in the eye, she straightened her back.   
  
  
  
I dare you to kiss the old man. He smirked at Bulma's horrified shriek. On the lips.   
  
  
  
Unable to speak, Bulma glared fiercely at Vegeta, and turned to face Roshi.   
  
  
  
Roshi, who had begun to drool with excitement, was ready. As soon as she turned her head, he pounced.   
  
  
  
At the last second, Bulma, eyes widening with shock, turned her face, so that Roshi's puckered lips only met her cheek. She slapped at the leech-like old man, and beat him upside the head with her fist.   
  
  
  
Roshi, dazed from happiness and the impact of Bulma's fist, fell over backwards. Ahhh.....heh heh heh....I'm the luckiest man alive....  
  
  
  
Wiping the drool from her cheek, Bulma shuddered. She narrowed her eyes at a laughing Vegeta, and smacked Raditz on the arm. Thanks for letting him slobber all over me, you jerk!   
  
  
  
What was I supposed to do? You seemed to be doing fine on your own. Look at him. He pointed to the still prone and now bruising turtle-backed man.  
  
  
  
Bulma ignored them both, and swatted the bottle into motion. Kakarot. Truth or dare?  
  
  
  
Kakarot smiled cheerfully at her. Truth, I guess.  
  
  
  
Okay...How many girls has monkey-boy over there ever dated? She jabbed a finger in the general direction of Vegeta, hoping the question had embarrassed the short Saiyajin.   
  
  
  
Vegeta looked sharply at Kakarot, who, grinned at Bulma, not noticing the warning on Vegeta's face.   
  
  
  
None that I know of. Girls don't seem to like him very much. He smiled, shrugging, and turned back to Chichi.   
  
  
  
Watching Vegeta's face take on a slightly rosy hue, Bulma smirked.   
  
  
  
As if he had sensed her amusement, Vegeta faced her, glowering.   
  
  
  
Bulma dismissed him, and looked at Kakarot, who was looking at Chichi. She rolled her eyes. Spin the bottle, Kakarot!   
  
  
  
Kakarot looked at her blankly.   
  
  
  
Standing up, Bulma dusted herself off. Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm done. She stepped away from the circle and waited for 18 and Chichi.   
  
  
  
18 smiled briefly at Krillin, who nearly lost his balance, and walked over to Bulma. Reluctantly, Chichi smiled goofily at Kakarot, See you tomorrow, Kakarot.  
  
  
  
''Night, Chichi!  
  
  
  
Bulma grinned, as she remembered something. she pointed to Yajirobe.   
  
  
  
The sweaty boy paled at what he knew was coming. In the events of the evening, he had hoped his dare had been forgotten. He gulped.  
  
  
  
What's your cabin number? We will be stopping over early to get you dolled up for your big day. Bulma's mood began to brighten. _Ah, revenge. Better late than never!_  
  
  
  
Yajirobe, who was about to reply with a false number, was cut off by Krillin. He's in Cabin 119, with the rest of us.   
  
  
  
The girls headed down the path. Oh, and don't forget to do your tail, monkey-boy. If it's not done when we get there in the morning, I'd be more than happy to do it for you! Laughing, they left the fire behind.   
  
  
  
I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow. That perverted old man never told us! Chichi looked puzzled.   
  
  
  
Maybe that's because Bulma here saved us the grief, and knocked him out! 18 laughed, giving Bulma a high-five. That was great!   
  
  
  
Yeah, all except the part when he slimed me! It was SO nasty!! I am going to take a shower after I get back to the cabin. Hell, at least I'll beat the crowd in the morning, and I'll have a nice hot shower!   
  
  
  
You're going to take a shower _now_? Chichi looked alarmed. At _night_??   
  
  
  
Bulma was having more and more difficulty keeping her footing as they went deeper along the path and into the woods. She grabbed onto Chichi and 18. It sure is hard to see the path!  
  
  
  
But, in the _dark_?? Chichi still sounded incredulous.   
  
  
  
Of course it's going to be dark outside, but the lights will be on inside the shower house. It's not all that bad, really. Why don't you guys come with me? It'll beat having to stay in there with the bimbo. _That, and it's means me not having to walk back from the shower house alone._ Bulma smiled in the darkness. You know, everyone is always talking about wild animals in the woods, and I haven't seen one yet! See, Chich, this isn't so ba--   
  
  
  
A branch snapped somewhere behind them, and a black shape slunk across the path in front of them and into the bushes.   
  
  
  
Screaming, the girls ran frantically down the path and stopped only when they had reached the lighted cluster of the many cabins.   
  
  
  
Come on! Bulma gasped, doubled over. Let's go get our stuff and get to the shower house.   
  
  
  
You're still getting a shower? After _that_? Chichi looked horrified, as she clutched at the stitch in her side.   
  
  
  
18, the only one not winded, looked at her. I'm getting one, too.   
  
  
  
Rather risking the darkness than the incessant chatter of the dreaded Loralie, Chichi followed suit, and they all went into the bath house.   
  
  
  
In a much better mood, and feeling much cleaner, the trio trekked back to their cabin.   
  
  
  
Ha! She's not back yet! Hope she likes finding her way back to an unlighted cabin. Bulma grinned as she hung her towel to dry on one of the rungs of the bunk-ladder. Anyone out for a spider hunt?  
  
  
  
18 and Chichi looked at her.   
  
  
  
Well...since little-miss-I'm-too-good-to-make-out-on-my-own-bed put me through the trouble of changing my sheets, I figure I'm obligated to return the favor. Bulma sniggered as she held up a lidded jar. In it was the spider that had landed on Yamucha.   
  
  
  
You are too good, Bulma! Chichi laughed as she stepped into her slippers. Let's go!  
  
  
  
Together, they found and collected an entire jar-full of the largest and hairiest spiders that they could find on the outside walls of their own and neighboring cabins.  
  
  
  
  
As 18 was unafraid of the captive arachnids, she held the collection jar. Placing the lidded jar on the window-sill, she climbed up onto Loralie's bunk. Keep watch, and tell me if you see her coming!  
  
  
  
Hear her coming, more likely. Bulma peered out the door. All clear, so far.  
  
  
  
18 made sure the sheets of Loralie's bed were tucked tightly in place, and leaning down, grabbed the jar of spiders. Unscrewing the lid, but keeping it placed over the opening, she slid the container into the bed sheets, and shook the lid off and the spiders out. Firmly patting down the blanket-opening, she climbed to the ground. There! That'll hold   
  
  
  
Chichi! Go get your double-sided tape. You know, the stuff you were going to stick you pictures up with? Bulma had no plans of being visited in the night by any spiders. Taking the tape from Chichi, she made a barrier of tape on the floor along the perimeter of their bunk bed.   
  
  
  
Oh! I get it! Kinda like inconspicuous fly-paper! Chichi looked extremely relieved, as she took in Bulma's handiwork. Do you want some too, 18? For under the bimbo's bunk? That way they won't fall onto you.   
  
  
  
18 shrugged, pondering the matter. Might as well. I don't mind spiders, but I don't think I want them raining on me in the night. She took the tape from Bulma and taped the bottom of Loralie's bunk.   
  
  
  
Bulma froze, climbing under her covers. I hear her! She's coming! Hissing, she jabbed at the lantern. Quick! 18! Turn it out!   
  
  
  
18 flicked out the light, and leaped into bed.   
  
  
  
Chichi stepped on the tape, squeaked, and dove under her covers, almost bonking her head on the ceiling.  
  
  
  
They hid their heads under their covers, to appear like they were sleeping, not that Loralie would be able to see them anyway, as the lantern was turned off.   
  
  
  
Bulma strove to stifle her giggles as she felt the bunk bed quiver. Chichi seemed to be having difficulty not laughing either. The laughter seemed to be contagious, as she heard a snort from 18, across the room.   
  
  
  
Chichi hissed, She's here!  
  
  
  
Seconds later, the cabin door shut.   
  
  
  
Now where could that lil' lantern have got too? More stumbling.   
  
  
  
At the sound of Loralie bumbling her way up the ladder, Bulma held her breath. _Any second now!_   
  
  
  
They heard a sigh as Loralie slid under her sheets.   
  
  
  
Then----- Frantic scuffling and screeching as she struggled to get free of her covers and the frenzied spiders. With an ungraceful thud' Loralie fell out of her top bunk, and ran screaming from the room.   
  
  
  
Laughing hysterically, the three remaining girls settled contentedly into their covers, knowing that they were in for a spider-free night of sleep.   
  
  
  
That was incredible.. Chichi's giggle broke into a big yawn.  
  
  
  
I _wish_ I could have seen her face! Bulma wiped at her watering eyes.   
  
  
  
I can't wait till tomorrow! Who knew make-up and shaving would ever become such an entertaining prospect... 18 yawned.   
  
  
  
Bulma felt sleep coming on. She frowned drowsily. _That stupid Vegeta! I hope he gets razor-burn... _  
  
  
  
  
*********************Hope you liked it. Kinda boring, sorries bout that...**.**I PROMISE that the next chapter will be much much much more fun!!! If I had posted now, what was about to happen, it would have made a friggin' HUGE chapter, and as it is midnight, I dun have the patience to write it all out at the moment.. ^^;; Sorries, don't give up on me! ^^ Please review! Thanks! ^^************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not the owner of DBZ...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow!! I can't believe it!! You actually like my story! That makes me so happy!! ^^ Thanks peeps! ^^ Yaaay! So many nice reviews! Now I get to respond to them! Hee hee! Thanks to: **Veggie's Girl, Niori, Randi, goten san, Serendipity, blue demon160, E. Rigby, mentalinfection, Princess Bulma, Bandiyannu, Ctarl Angel, Android 18, Vegetas Girl, brarocks, Dragongirl96, Veggies misstress** for reviewing!   
**  
  
*Veggie's Girl:** Hey! Thanks for emailing me and and giving such positive feedback! I enjoy talking with you! ^^   
  
  
***Android 18:** Thanks for sticking with me this far! And helping me out when fanfiction.net was down! ^^**  
  
  
*brarocks:**I do check my reviews!! I have aol, and fanfiction.net on aol messed them up for a while, and I didn't see them all at first. I can see them now, obviously, or else I wouldn't have been able to read yours! ^^ Thanks for telling me Chichi's last name.   
  
  
***Serendipity:**When Bulma got away with not kissing Roshi on the lips, and Vegeta didn't say anything, will come into play later on....eventually! ^^;; Hee hee! Good job in catching the foreshadowing! Oh...also, I dunno if you noticed this too, but she didn't actually kiss him. He kissed her. ^^  
  
  
***Badiyannu:** I will write to you tomorrow, or depending upon when you read this, you may have already gotten the email! ^^ Feel free to email me, too! That goes for everybody else, too. I love hearing from peeps!  
  
  
***Stephanie (Veggies misstress):** Wai!!! ^^ You have actually done the spider thing, too?! Ha ha!!! I hate Loralie, too. She is based off of some bimbo I got stuck with at camp. Anywho, she pissed me off so bad one day, I took her bottled water (she always carried one around), caught a spider, smooshed it up (no, not with my hands ;;) and dropped it in her water, and put hand sanitizer in it for good measure. She puked for two days straight! ^^  
  
  
***goten san:** Thanks for the encouragement! ^^ I wasn't going to post this chapter for a while (as I hadn't written it), but you and a select few other peeps, (you know who you are) motivated me. Thanks! ^^  
  
  
**I hope I didn't leave anyone out. It is 2:46 am, and my brain is fogged. Sorries if I left anyone out, I didn't mean to; I read all the reviews, so I'm not ignoring on purpose Thanks again, everyone! ^^** **I'll stop with the babbling now, and let you read. ^^;;**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bulma! Bulma! Someone was shaking her, but she couldn't seem to tell who it was. Will you get up?! Come _on_! Bulma woke with a start as she hit the floor and found herself again dragged from a sound sleep by a much too-perky Chichi.   
  
  
  
Chichi, already dressed and looking impatient, stood with a box full of makeup, and some cloths slung over her arm. It was time to have some fun with Yajirobe.   
  
  
  
Bulma scrambled to her feet. I forgot about the guys! Shit!! What time is it?! She threw her blanket back onto the bunk, and stepped into her sandals.   
  
  
  
18, also fully dressed and armed with cosmetics, held the screen door open. It's quarter after five. That gives us about an hour and a half before breakfast starts.   
  
  
  
Bulma glanced down at her pajamas. She would have to change later, there wasn't time now. Following 18 and Chichi outside, she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. _It's 5:15 in the morning, who gives a damn _how_ I look! _Hey you guys! Wait up! I'm in my flip-flops! Do you even remember which cabin they're in? Bulma, struggling to keep up with her friends' brisk pace, kicked a stone out of one of her open shoes.   
  
  
  
Chichi beamed. Of course I remember! They're in cabin 119. she sighed dreamily. With Kakkarot.   
  
  
  
Oh boy. 18 heaved a dramatic sigh, Here we go again. She fluttered her eyelids and simpered, Oh Kakkarot! How strong you are! Can I feel your muscles? Or maybe---   
  
  
  
Chichi, blushing furiously, shoved her arm. Cut it out!   
  
  
  
Hey! Both of you guys knock it off, we're here! Bulma snagged them by the arms, and ran up the porch steps. Grinning at the two girls, she whispered, What are you willing to bet that they're still sleeping?! Let's give em a wake-up call! She opened the door slowly, and they tiptoed silently into the room.  
  
  
  
Two bunk beds, which held the three Saiyajins and Krillin, and a cot which attempted to support Yajirobe, lined the walls. There were various articles of clothing strewn about the room. The three girls surveyed the array with disgust.  
  
  
  
And I thought _I_ was bad. Bulma nudged a dirty sock with her foot. She sucked in a huge breath, WAKE UP!!  
  
  
  
Raditz and Kakkarot's heads connected with the bottoms of the top bunks, as they bolted upright. Krillin fell out of the top bunk and landed with a thud' at the foot of Yajirobe's cot, which promptly collapsed.   
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled down at the intruders, rubbing his ear. Hell, woman! I know you look like a cow, but I didn't know you could bellow like one, too.   
  
  
  
Refusing to let him get to her, Bulma grinned up at him, wickedly. How's the tail, monkey-boy? Though, I think you now more closely resemble the rat that you are, seeing that you have a bald tail to complete the look. _Not bad!_ Bulma congratulated herself on the comeback. Weak, but at least she hadn't let him goad her into anger. Yet.   
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't move to reveal his now-hairless appendage. He glared down at Kakkarot, who had fallen back asleep....much to the dismay of Chichi. Kakkarot! Get your sorry ass out of bed!  
  
  
  
Kakkarot mumbled something unintelligible, rolled over, and continued to sleep.   
  
  
  
Quit stalling, now let's see that tail!   
  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and tried to change the subject by laughing at Yajirobe, who had just been set-upon by a cosmetic-wielding 18.   
  
  
  
Bulma, growing impatient, climbed quickly up the ladder and yanked back the covers. Too late, she realized her mistake.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shit, Vegeta! You could have warned me you go commando! Bulma covered her face with her hands, blushing. _How the hell was _I_ supposed to know he sleeps nude?? _She peeked through her fingers, to make sure he was adequately covered. Then she saw his tail. His still hairy tail. Chichi, toss me a razor, will ya?   
  
  
  
Try it and die! Vegeta growled, clutching his tail behind him.   
  
  
  
Bulma caught the razor, and looked at him. She climbed down the ladder, and stood at the base, waiting for him.   
  
  
  
He glowered at her, then barked at Raditz,   
  
  
Raditz, looking from Vegeta to Bulma, and back again, reached down into a duffle bag, and tossed a pair of black boxers up to Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Boxers on, Vegeta vaulted off of the bunk, without the aid of the ladder, and stood in front of Bulma.   
  
  
  
_Wow..._ Now that she wasn't so preoccupied, Bulma could see how built he actually was. _For a short guy._   
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked at her.   
  
  
  
Don't flatter yourself, asshole. She tossed the razor at him and went to go help Chichi and 18, feeling her face flush. _   
  
_  
  
Bulma, can you stick on the fake eyelashes? I have to put more foundation on him; he's sweating it off like a pig! 18 glared at Yajirobe, her patience beginning to run thin.   
  
  
  
Sure! Just let me put the glue on... Moron! Close your eyes! she squeezed a line of eyelash glue over his upper right lid.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe chose that moment to blink, which smeared the glue into his eye. AAAARRRGGGH! My eye!!!! He rubbed furiously at his face, sending the eyelash glue sailing out the open window, as well as removing a good deal of makeup.   
  
  
  
Idiot! I told you to keep your eyes closed! Now I have to go outside and hunt for the glue. Bulma cracked him upside the head as she walked towards the door. Don't worry, 18, I'll find it. She grinned as Yajirobe attempted to shove past Chichi, and was rounded upon by a now-rabid 18.   
  
  
Vegeta had gone to the back of the cabin to shave his tail in private. He didn't want anyone watching the humiliating process. Hearing the melee inside and the cabin door shut, he crept behind a near by tree. _Morons, all of them. Especially that blue-haired bitch..._ He winced as he continued the painful shaving process.   
  
  
  
How the hell am I going to find that stupid tube?! It could have landed anywhere!   
  
  
  
Vegeta watched with interest as Bulma emerged, picking her way gingerly across the wet grass, to the window at the back of the cabin. He could hear her muttering angrily to herself. She dropped to her knees, and leaned forward into the bushes, her butt in the air. Vegeta stared at her blue-clad rump, distracted. He leaned forward to get a better view, nicking his tail in the process. Pain took precedence over hormones, and he slid down the tree trunk, concealed by bushes, to clutch his wounded tail in agony.   
  
  
  
Bulma, head still in the bushes, heard something rustle in the trees behind her. Fucking hell! Fearing for the safety of her vulnerable and exposed rear-end, she scrambled into the shrubbery. Seeing the glue-tube partially hidden behind a rock, she snatched it up, extracted herself from the bushes, and ran back into the cabin.   
  
  
  
Kakkarot and Raditz held Yajirobe down, while 18 applied red lipstick, blue and green eyeshadow, and hot pink blush to his face. Chichi, nose wrinkled in disgust, was applying bright orange nail polish to his toenails. Krillin, having reached the hands first, was painting the fingernails purple.   
  
  
  
Nice work, guys! Here's the glue. Bulma walked over to stand by 18, handing her the glue. Remember, bozo, keep your eyes _closed_ this time! She laughed when she saw just how teased-up Yajirobe's hair was. It stood, beehive style, a good two and a half feet above his forehead. Ha ha ha ha!! How the hell is he going to fit out the door?! Hee hee hee hee!   
  
  
  
Ah! Heh heh heh...ladies! Roshi stepped into the cabin.  
  
  
  
What the hell are you doing here?! Bulma glared at him, brandishing a mascara wand.   
  
  
  
Get the fuck out of here! Raditz moved a step closer to Bulma.  
  
  
  
She shot him a withering glance, Nice try.   
  
  
  
Raditz looked at her, exasperated. What do you want me to do?! I'll kick his ass, if that's what you want. He moved toward Roshi, who backed up towards the door, looking shifty.   
  
  
  
Bulma grabbed his arm. No! As much as I would love to see you do that, if you do, you'll just get yourself kicked out of camp. She smiled at him. _Hell, it's the thought that counts..._  
  
  
  
Raditz grinned back, then glared Roshi a warning.   
  
  
  
Heh heh heh...don't mind me. I was in the neighborhood, and thought you might like these to help complete the look.' He jabbed his thumb at Yajirobe, then set two round balls on the table.   
  
  
  
18 looked up from her box of supplies, and saw the balls. What the hell are those?  
  
  
  
Roshi flushed, and rubbed his neck. Ah...heh....stress relievers! He looked at their disbelieving faces. You know, you squish them in your hand to relieve uh.....tension!   
  
  
And you have two of them, _why_? Chichi glowered at him, indignant. Dirty old man.  
  
  
  
Kakkarot looked puzzled. He looks clean, to me.   
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up the stress relievers,' tossing them to Krillin.   
  
  
  
Krillin caught them, grimacing. I don't even want to think about where these things have been. He took something made of spandex from 18, and stood. Come on, let's get this over with.   
  
  
  
Kakkarot and Raditz each grabbed one of Yajirobe's arms and frog-marched him to the door, while Krillin brought up the rear.   
  
  
  
Roshi stood in the middle of the room, grinning in oblivion, and ogled the three girls. Reaching over, Raditz grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and dragged him, protesting, out the door.   
  
  
  
Chichi? How in the hell is that moose supposed to fit into one of _your_ dresses? Bulma held a bed sheet in her hands. We could always wrap him in a toga!   
  
  
  
Chichi laughed, stuffing leftover supplies back into a box. It's not a dress. It's an exercise outfit...an old one. You know, good old spandex, it's one of those one size fits all' things!  
  
  
  
18 groaned, covering her eyes. I don't even want to _think_ about what that is going to look like.  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the cabin, scowling and looking ashen. He held out his hand to Chichi.   
  
  
  
She looked at him blankly. The she remembered, and grabbed a marker from the makeup box. Oh! Here.   
  
  
  
Vegeta took it, glaring down at the utensil.   
  
  
  
Chichi shrugged. It's the only one I had.   
  
  
  
Vegeta stalked back out of the cabin, leaving them with a view of his now hairless, slightly stubbly, red tail.   
  
  
  
Remember, hee hee hee, it's The Girls of Cabin 213!' Ha ha ha ha! Bulma could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard. _Serves the arrogant asshole right!_   
  
  
  
Ha ha ha..oh.. Chichi wiped at her eyes. Let's go see how the boys are doing.  
  
  
  
They walked towards what they took to be another bathhouse.   
  
  
  
Hope this is the right one. Bulma opened the door carefully, and peered inside. BLOODY HELL! She bellowed with laughter, stepping inside, so Chichi and 18 could see.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe had been stuffed into a hot pink exercise outfit, and, thanks to Master Roshi's stress balls, had been endowed with huge, slightly lopsided, boobs.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe looked furious. He knew that if he rebelled, the Saiyajins would kick his ass in a heartbeat. Grumbling, he waddled towards the door, spandex riding up his enormous cheeks.   
  
  
  
Chichi moaned, covering her eyes.   
  
  
  
18 sniggered. Better enjoy your boobs while you can, Yajirobe. That's as close you're ever going to get to touching some.   
  
  
  
It was time for breakfast, and the group exited the bathrooms, Krillin and Kakkarot watching to make sure Yajirobe didn't attempt an escape.   
  
  
  
By the time they reached the building, most of the other campers had left their cabins and were either in the the mess hall, or were on their way. As Yajirobe climbed up the steps, he was greeted by a few whistles and a couple lewd comments. Growling, he shoved his way inside.   
  
  
  
Oh no! I forgot to change out of my pajamas! Bulma felt her face turn crimson. She ducked in-between Chichi and 18, trying to hide.   
  
  
  
You look great. Raditz put his arm around her, his tail curling around her thigh.   
  
  
  
Bulma smiled, trying to put some space between them without being obvious; his tail was getting just a _little_ too curious. We'll go in and get a table. Will you find Vegeta? I wouldn't miss seeing his dare for the world.   
  
  
  
After only a slight hesitation, Raditz left. Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples. Too much, too early in the morning.   
  
  
  
Inside, Kakkarot, being the tallest, spotted an empty table near the center of the room. They wove their way through the maze of tables, and sat. Chichi, seated by Kakkarot, looked up at the rest of the group. Kakkarot and I can stay here, and save the table, while you all get food. We'll go when you get back.   
  
  
  
Kakkarot whimpered as his stomach made a loud protest, but seeing the basket of muffins already set on the table, he agreed.   
  
  
  
Bulma, spotting the serving line for french toast, smiled. Finally, something was going right. That is, until she felt something collide with her bottom. Whirling around, she saw Roshi staring at the French Toast platter. Okay. That's it! Will you stop following me?!   
  
  
  
Roshi looked at her innocently. I don't know what you're talking about. Can't a man eat french toast for breakfast? His eyes wandered down to her pajama tank top.   
  
  
  
If you so much as breath on me, I will kick your dick so far in, you'll have to piss out your ear!! Breathing heavily, she shoveled some french toast onto her plate, grabbed a glass of orange juice, and stalked back to the table.   
  
  
  
Seeing her return, and having just consumed the last muffin from the table next to them, Kakkarot leapt to his feet and ran to the serving line.   
  
  
  
Chichi looked at Bulma. What's wrong?   
  
  
  
Perverted old men, are what's wrong. Bulma stabbed a piece of toast, glaring at Roshi who was busy staring at one of the serving woman's breasts.   
  
  
  
Chichi snorted. Don't worry, Raditz will castrate him for you.   
  
  
  
Bulma moaned, resting her head on her arm. I'll hold down the fort, Chich. Go and get breakfast.   
  
  
  
Chichi scanned the lines for Kakkarot, spotting him piling sausages onto an oversized and overfilled tray. Are you sure?   
  
  
  
I'm fine. Go on! After Chichi left, Bulma began to eat her french toast, feeling a little better with each bite. Suddenly, the noise in the room died. Bulma looked up from her toast to see what was going on. Raditz, Vegeta, and Kakkarot, each with a mountain of food, were making their way to where Bulma sat. Oh, hell... She stared at the wall. I just can't win.   
  
  
  
Raditz parked his pile of breakfast next to Bulma, sat down next to her, and fed his face. Likewise, Vegeta and Kakkarot devoured their food.   
  
  
  
18 and Chichi stood by the table, transfixed in horrified fascination as the Saiyajins went back for seconds, thirds, and fourths.   
  
  
Krillin ate on, unconcerned. Yajirobe, seated between Vegeta and Kakkarot, inhaled food, though not nearly as much as the Saiyajins.   
  
  
  
I think I'm gonna be sick. Bulma held her stomach as she watched food fly into the Saiyajins' mouths and onto the surrounding table. She leapt from the table and bounded out of the room, suddenly able to move, when a piece of chewed sausage landed on her arm.   
  
  
  
She returned, minutes later, slightly green and woozy. Want to wait outside? She looked beseechingly at 18 and Chichi, who, looking rather nauseated themselves, followed her out the door.   
  
  
  
Half an hour later, when all the campers except the boys of group 213 had come out, Bulma went in to investigate. Vegeta, Kakkarot, and Raditz were still eating, while Yajirobe, Krillin, Master Roshi, and the entire kitchen crew watched.   
  
  
  
Krillin, the only one who noticed, besides Roshi, that Bulma had reentered the room, smiled apologetically at her. He walked up to her, drawing her attention from the gluttonous Saiyajins. It's free time from now until 1:30. The sign over there, he pointed to a large neon green poster hanging by the door, shows what we are allowed to do.   
He ducked as a stray roll sailed past his ear.   
  
  
  
Bulma smiled in relief. She turned to go. What about Yajirobe?  
  
  
  
Krillin sniggered. We made him kiss the hash-brown cooks. Ha ha ha! He pointed to where Yajirobe was seated. He was surrounded by 6 or 7 very large and greasy young men, all of whom were quarreling over who got to sit next to   
  
  
  
Bulma laughed. Make sure he keeps at it! She walked over to the sign. The choices of activities were: archery, swimming, horseback riding, baseball, basketball, tennis, canoeing, kayaking, volleyball, hiking, wilderness survival, ropes course, water polo. _Hmph! Interesting how it's called free time' when they limit what you can do._ She opened the door, and called Chichi and 18 inside. We have free time until 1:30. I'm going to archery.  
  
  
  
18 scanned the poster. I have never done archery before. I think I'll go with you. She and Bulma looked at Chichi.  
  
  
  
Don't expect me to go somewhere by myself! I'm coming too!   
  
  
  
After making a quick stop at the cabin so Bulma could get dressed, they headed over to the area designated for archery. There were stands of bows, and a huge crate of arrows. There were bales of hay with bullseyes mounted on them, lined in a long rows, positioned by range. Arrows flew wildly, as most of the campers failed to hit the even the bales of hay.   
  
  
  
Chichi looked nervous. Are you sure this is such a good idea?   
  
  
  
18 smirked, and headed towards the equipment area. Bulma and Chichi, shielding their heads from the barrage of poorly aimed arrows, ran after her.   
  
  
  
A large green young man with pointed ears, dressed in a training outfit, thick white cape and turban, hovered cross-legged by the stand.   
  
  
  
Chichi, in her haste to avoid being skewered, ran into him.   
  
  
  
He didn't budge from his spot, but he opened his eyes, glaring at them. What do you want?  
  
  
  
Uh...we were just getting some equipment. Chichi giggled nervously.   
  
  
  
Feh. Let's just hope you're better than these fools. I doubt it. He closed his eyes, dismissing them.   
  
  
  
Grabbing a handful of arrows, a bow, and a cross-guard (a/n I think that's what those arm guards are called. It's been a long time since I've participated in archery, so I forget. Sorry! ^^;;) Bulma stood in line of an unclaimed target. 18 and Chichi joined her.   
  
  
  
A movement caught 18's eye, and she looked in the direction of the arena entrance. Well, well, well. Look who decided to make an appearance! She frowned, pointing towards the entrance. Loralie.  
  
  
  
Can this day get any worse? Bulma fired off an arrow. It missed the target _and_ the hay. Ha ha, whoops! she laughed, embarrassed, It's harder than it looks!   
  
  
  
Chichi tried, and missed. She did, however, hit a neighboring bale of hay. Looking quite pleased with herself, she moved aside for 18 to try.   
  
  
  
18 aimed, and released. The arrow stuck in the ring just outside the center.   
  
  
  
Shit! How about aiming a little more towards the arena entrance? You could rid us of our pest control problem, and no one would be the wiser! Bulma looked at the target, impressed. She fitted an arrow to her bow, and aimed.   
  
  
  
Loralie, catching sight of the trio across the field, waved. Chichi! 18! How y'all doin' this mornin'?  
  
  
  
What the fuck?! Bulma, startled, let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air, and lodged, quivering, in the side of Yajirobe's fake left boob. Goo shot out of the puncture, spraying all the near-by campers.   
  
  
  
He took one look at the arrow, and fainted.   
  
  
  
Bwa ha ha ha!!! 18 collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Oh...oh...oh....that was priceless! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!   
  
  
  
That overgrown porkchop was trying to sneak out from the dare! Bulma was indignant. Let's get out of here, and bring him with us. He won't get away again!   
  
  
  
The ran over to the fallen Yajirobe. 18 nudged him with her foot. Get up, you great lump! It's a fake boob, not your own!   
  
  
  
Groggily, Yajirobe looked around, saw who had woken him, and groaned. Knowing escape was futile, he stood, grumbling.   
  
  
  
Bulma looked around for Loralie, and spotted her running towards them.   
  
  
  
Hey! Wait up, y'all! We can have us an archery party!   
  
  
  
Shit! Come on! 18 grabbed Yajirobe by the arm, and steered him out of the arena.   
  
  
  
Loralie, almost to them, slipped on the puddle of boob-goo, and landed flat on her back, winded.   
  
  
  
Bulma, Chichi, 18, and Yajirobe made their narrow escape. Once a safe distance away, 18 released Yajirobe's arm, wiping her hand on her shorts. Keep moving!   
  
  
  
Where will we go now? Chichi panted, wiping the hair from her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
I have no idea, but wherever we go, at least we won't be with that bimbo! 18 smirked.   
  
  
  
Bulma saw a group of people standing in front of a large hairy man, wearing a wrestling belt, and sporting a large mustache and afro. Come on! We can go here!   
  
  
  
They hurried over, trying to stay unnoticed by the fierce looking leader. Unfortunately, due to a certain beehive hairdo and hotpink spandex, that was impossible. The man stared at Yajirobe, lip curled with disgust. You, you, you, and you! Join the ranks! Move!   
  
  
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each other. What the hell had they gotten into?   
  
  
  
The obnoxiously loud man continued to talk, strutting and pacing in front of them.   
  
  
  
Bulma scanned the dazed looking crowd. Apparently he had been lecturing for some time now.   
  
  
  
What the hell are _you_ doing here?   
  
  
  
Bulma looked horrified.   
  
  
  
Something you would like to share? The pacing man glared at Bulma.   
  
  
  
I think we're in the wrong group. You see--  
  
  
  
Oh no. You don't get off that easy. You're here, and you belong to me now. He grinned sadistically. As I was saying. You will be together for 48 hours. That is, if you survive the 48 hours in the woods, and make it back to camp. He laughed. You will have nothing but the clothes on your back and your partner. If you get hungry, find food. If you are thirsty, find water. If you want to make it back alive, good luck.   
  
  
  
What kind of fucked-up camp _is_ this?! 18 was looking pissed.   
  
  
  
I am going to sue their asses! They didn't mention _this_ in the brochure! Bulma tried to force her way to the front of the crowd. They couldn't force her to do anything!   
  
  
  
Oh, did I mention? A wicked grin curved his spittle-crusted mouth. You and your partner will be chained together.   
  
  
  
*****Whew! ::wipes brow:: This chapter took me FOREVER to type! I started at 8:30 this evening, and it's now 2:16.. ;; See! That just goes to show how much I like you guys! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't get to go over this chapter, so I am sure there are some mistakes, sorries! I really really love reading what you write in your reviews, so please give me some feedback, email or otherwise! Thanks! ^^;;****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own DBZ... @_@;; How often must I state this??**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow!! Lotsa lotsa reviews!!! I can't believe so many people actually like my story!! ^^ Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter out, I will get the next one out quicker. I am preparing for college (aaaaggh! ;;), which starts this month, but I promise to get the chapters out more rapidly! Granted, they may be just a wee bit shorter, but hey, they WILL be frequent! ^^  
  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! In no particular order, they are, ::drumroll::...... **Megan, jacky, Frooogboy, Mental Infection, PrincessBulma, E. Rigby, supergirlanna, Niori, Chibi Hoshi, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell, Stuntcat, Stephanie (Veggies misstress), sir-black, DarkFire101, Aztec Angel, Chinow, Lolly, ribbetfrog, Phoenix Feather , Chibi_Bulma , Android18, Tweetyboo**. And everyone else who reviewed and I missed. Sorries, I'm a blonde. ^^;;   
  
  
Real quick,   
**Stephanie:** Thank you for the long review! I loved reading it! ^^ As a mini-hint to all who are reading this, lemme just say that you and I think along the same wave-length. ^^  
  
  
***Many of you guys think along the same brainwaves as I do....I can't reply to all of your guesses, cause that would give stuff away! Hee hee! Keep reading my updates, and you will see what I mean! ^^ **  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_Chained to your partner?!_ Bulma screeched, accidentally trodding upon Vegeta's humiliated tail in her attempts at clawing her way to Hercule (a/n If you haven't figured it out already, ta da! ^^ The leader is Hercule!). I'll kill you, you egotistical BASTARD!!!  
  
  
  
Not if _I_ kill _you_ first! Vegeta scowled at her, tail throbbing, and gathered a large energy-ball in his hand. Unfortunately for him, someone in the jostling crowd rammed against his arm, causing him to shoot the top off of a nearby tree.   
  
  
  
Hercule roared, grabbing onto an unwary victim at the front of the group, hoisting the petrified boy up, and twirling him above his head, pizza-tossing style.   
  
  
  
The crowd was stunned into horrified silence. Hercule smiled loftily, carelessly dropping the green-tinged camper onto the ground. Said camper promptly rolled over and lost his breakfast in the bushes.   
  
  
  
all right! Rubbing his hands together, Hercule surveyed the crowd. Time to separate the men from the maggots. He struck a He-Man' pose.   
  
  
  
What a moron. 18 curled her lip. Someone, please! Put him out of his misery!  
  
  
  
Bloody hell! Who does he think he is? NO ONE tells me what I can and _can not_ do! Bulma looked disdainfully at the still-posing Hercule. Especially that neanderthal. I'm out of here. Anyone coming with me? she raised an eyebrow at 18 and Chichi.   
  
  
  
Chichi shot to Bulma's side, her eagerness to get out of there, apparent. 18 snickered. As much as I love to see people making fools out of themselves, that, she pointed behind her, is pathetic. Let's get out of here!   
  
  
  
Where do you think you're going? Hercule was suddenly standing in front of them.   
  
  
  
Are you always this astute? 18 crossed her arms, smirking.   
  
  
  
So! You think you're tough enough to get by me, huh? Hercule cracked his knuckles. Let's see you try it. Beat me, and you can leave.   
  
  
  
18 moved towards him, eagerly. Hercule shot out a hand, Not you. You. His eyes glinted, and he indicated Bulma. Okay, Sweet-cheeks! Come and get me!   
  
  
  
Bulma felt a vein in her forehead ticking, and her left eye began to twitch. She smiled sweetly, and walked slowly up to him. Too late, he realized what she was going to do.   
  
  
  
Piss off, pervert! Bulma kicked him sharply in the groin, her boot connecting with a sickening crunch.   
  
  
  
Ha ha ha ha! If he _can_ piss; after that though, I seriously doubt it! Hee hee hee hee! Chichi giggled, watching as Hercule toppled over backwards clutching his wounded crotch.   
  
  
  
Laughing, Bulma, Chichi, and 18 walked down the path.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
18 stopped dead in her tracks. Bulma whipped around, and spotted Vegeta, who stood apart from the rest of the group, leering at them.   
  
  
  
Are you deaf _and_ stupid? I asked if you were chicken. You must be, if you are running away. He smirked. You wouldn't last half a day without your makeup.  
  
  
  
Asshole! Just watch me! She stomped back to the crowd, and waited with the rest of the campers for Hercule to recover.   
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted. That stupid bitch was so easy to provoke.   
  
  
  
Chichi wailed, staggering back to the crowd. Let's just leave!   
  
  
  
18 shook her head. No, she's right, Chichi. I'm staying. I haven't had the chance to kick some ass in a long time. She jerked forward as someone bumped into her. What the fuck?! She turned around, glaring at a slender brunette.   
  
  
  
the girl looked at 18 cooly.   
  
  
  
Yes! You and your lack of manners! 18 narrowed her eyes, assessing her opponent.   
  
  
  
What have we here? Another bitch fight? Vegeta looked interested, in a disdainfully bored way.   
  
  
  
Fuck off, monkey boy. Bulma glared at him, still miffed.   
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. In your dreams, woman. He scowled at the other girl, who smiled sensually in return. Don't flatter yourself. I've seen better.   
  
  
  
The girl flushed, angry. What? Like that dyed tramp next to you? She sneered, looking at Bulma.   
  
  
  
Bulma screeched, indignant. How dare you! I'll tear your eyes out-- lunging for the girl, she was blocked by a tall boy with green/black hair. Who the hell are you?   
  
  
  
He looked down at her arrogantly. Dosuchin Bureiteru (a/n. These characters are not out of DBZ, the new guy and girl, I made them up. ^^ Just in case you were wondering) not that it's any concern of yours. He looped an arm possessively over the brown haired girl's shoulders.   
  
  
  
Fully recovered, Hercule took up a bull horn, and bellowed.   
He pointed to the tall boy. You! The loud mouth with bad hair! And.....you! He tossed a heavy chain and lock to 18. He worked his way through the crowd, randomly selecting the pairs. He looked at Bulma. His grinned, mustache curling diabolically. You! And.......you! He pointed to   
  
  
  
  
**^^;; ::ducks flying objects:: Another cliff hanger. ^^ Sorry! I am just an evil person... What did you think? Sorry about it being so short, but just remember, it is short, but by being short, the updates will come more often! Phfew! ^^;; Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do. ^^**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.... ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you to my reviewers!!! **Mental Infection, Niori, Bear, trunksvegetafrodo, SapphireAngel, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell, goten san, supergirlanna, Android18, Serendipity, G2zone, me , Nÿlå , E. Rigby, Chinow, Ctarl Angel, Princess Megan, and Veggie's Girl. **Thanks for all the encouragment, and your patience! ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Continued from last chapter....  
  
  
Fully recovered, Hercule took up a bull horn, and bellowed.   
He pointed to the tall boy. You! The loud mouth with bad hair! And.....you! He tossed a heavy chain and lock to 18. He worked his way through the crowd, randomly selecting the pairs. He looked at Bulma. His grinned, mustache curling diabolically. You! And.......you! He pointed to Yajirobe.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe paled, as he looked behind him at Bulma.   
  
  
  
Not you, stupid. You! Hercule pointed to Vegeta. The kid with the ugly tail. (a/n. Ha ha! Had you there, didn't I? ^^) He walked up to them, and held out the chain. I am going to do this one personally. He laughed, spraying them with spittle.   
  
  
  
No! Don't you dare come near me with that!! No!!!! Bulma tried to scramble away from the chain. Too late. A shackle was locked around her right ankle, connecting her to Vegeta, who was shackled around his left ankle. Bulma wailed piteously, reaching out to her best friend. Don't let them take me away!   
  
  
  
Chichi started towards Bulma, saw Hercule coming towards her, and looked for a place to run. Soon, Chichi was chained to the a bespectacled mousy looking boy. Krillin was shackled to Yajirobe.  
  
  
  
Bulma turned her back to Vegeta, well, she attempted to turn her back to him. The chain was making it rather difficult. There was only a length of two feet between them. She stood, hips shifted, making her shorts ride up her long legs. The stupid shackle was making her ankle itch. She bent over to rub her lower leg.   
  
  
  
Vegeta stared, eyes riveted once more on her bottom. The fringe on the bottom of her shorts was perilously close to revealing her panties. He leaned over, carefully, staring. _Just a little farther...._   
  
  
  
Bulma straightened, the back of her head connecting with Vegeta's nose. Oww! You moron! What were you doing? She looked at Vegeta suspiciously.   
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, nose bleeding. He wiped the blood from his face. Woman! As if I would be a pervert with you. I'm not even attracted to you. He looked at her loftily.   
  
  
  
Bull shit, you're not. _Every_ boy is attracted to me. I'm Bulma Briefs. She grinned at him. Besides, perverts always get nosebleeds!   
  
  
  
My nose is bleeding because you hit it with your fucking head! Vegeta was turning red.   
  
  
  
She giggled. Oh sure. That's what you want me to think.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled. It was going to be a long 48 hours.   
  
  
  
Bulma's eyes twinkled. This was going to be fun. Vegeta....where's Raditz? She hid her smirk as Vegeta scowled darkly.   
  
  
  
That idiot went looking for you. He didn't come on this trip, so too bad for you. His dumb brother went with him, looking for your air headed friend. He hrmphd' and turned his head.   
  
  
  
Bulma could see that Vegeta was jealous. Whether it was over her or Raditz, she couldn't tell. (a/n. Jealous over Raditz liking Bulma, or Bulma taking away his friend; NOT like Vegeta is gay. ^^;;)  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was paired. Hercule charged up to the platform and took hold of the bullhorn. Okay, rodents! It's time to play survival of the fittest. He laughed wildly, as a mob of counselors came down the path. They blindfolded each camper and led them into the woods.   
  
  
  
  
**Yes, I know....not very realistic, but hey. It is a fanfiction, it doesn't have to be. ^^ Sorry about the length, but I already said they would be short. At least they will be posted more quickly. ^^;; What did you think? This was more of a transition chapter, the action will happen in the next chapters. ^^ Oh, and for those of you who are real sticklers for characterization, sorry if I went a little OOC....I tried not to do it too much, but it tends to happen anyway. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ...   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay! You have done it... ::sniffles:: I felt so bad about skivving out and writing short chapters, that I decided to put out another one today (heh heh...I have yet to actually write it, so bare with me if it is a little choppy). Yes it is short, but think of it as the second half to chapter 8. Two little chapters make one nice BIG chapter. ^^ Here goes nothing! Hope you like it! Oh! **IMPORTANT!! **The question I ask you at the end of the story makes the difference in how I write the next chapter! Dun dun dun! ^.~  
  
  
Thanks for the speedy reviews by: **Anna Trejo, Veggies misstress, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell, kc, SapphireAngel, Chinow , Niori, Mental Infection, supergirlanna, Sephoria, Android18, Princess Megan, Veggie's Girl.**  
  
  
  
**Raven Little Birdy From Hell: ** Thank you for the support! You rock! I really appreciate what you have written; it helped boost my confidence a lot. It's nice to hear from people like you. Thanks! ^^  
  
  
**Stephanie:** Hee hee! I'm glad you like my fic so much! ^^ Sorry that I disappointed you by being a skimpy fic writer lately. ::looks guilty:: I hope this longer update makes up for it. I am being spontaneous in this chapter, so I hope you (and everyone else) like it...even though it is short...but still longer than the last two!! ^^;; I was thinking about making this a Raditz/Bulma fic, but since I had already put it under the Vegeta/Bulma catagory, I decided to keep it Vegeta/Bulma. I am going to do a Raditz/Bulma fic, though. I just can't decide whether or not to do another camp/outdoorsy fic or not. What do you think?  
  
  
**Android 18:** I've tried to email you, but the mailer demon or whatever keeps sending my letters back. So, I don't want you to think I was being rude! ;;  
  
  
  
Thanks for the support from everyone! You guys rock! Which is why I am writing double-time for you all, today. ^^ Laters!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bulma whimpered with pain a branch whipped her exposed legs. Why the hell had she decided to wear shorts that day? She stumbled blindly as the counselor dragged them none-too-gently through the brush. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Can you be a little more considerate, maybe? Hello!! I'm _talking_ to you!   
  
  
  
No answer.   
  
  
  
Bulma grumbled angrily. What kind of sick camp is this?! She stubbed her toe on a rock, bumping into Vegeta. OKAY, I have had enough! She jerked her arm out of the counselor's grip and ripped off her blindfold. How _dare _ you treat me like this, I tol-- she turned, seeing the counselor' running off through the bushes. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!   
  
  
  
Hercule, turned his head and grinned, shooting her the victory sign. I look forward to that, sweetheart!   
  
  
  
Screeching, Bulma lunged after him, forgetting momentarily, her chain. And her chained partner.   
  
  
  
Vegeta bellowed, as he was jerked after her, rolling through the underbrush. he dug his heels into the soil, bringing them to a staggering halt.   
  
  
  
Remembering Vegeta, Bulma turned, then looked down. Her eyes widened, then she burst out laughing. Veg...Veg..Vegeta! Ha ha ha ha!!! Your...hair! Hee hee hee! Oh...oh...oh.. She wiped away tears of mirth.   
  
  
  
Vegeta scowled darkly and felt the top of his head. Twigs, leaves, and a few unknown crawly things had been imbedded in his hair. He spat out a pebble, and scrubbed at his mouth, glowering at her. Shut it.   
  
  
  
Oh, come off it, Vegeta. she held out her hand to help him up. Let's go look for something to eat. I'm starving.   
  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her outstretched hand, and pulled himself off the ground, snorting. Ha! I forgot how much cows like to eat.   
  
  
  
Bulma whapped him upside the head.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, momentarily stunned, gawked at her. No one had ever dared strike him, let alone a female. Do you _want_ to die?  
  
  
  
Bulma giggled. Just helping you get the twigs out. she looked at her hand, then squealed. Eeee heeew! she wiped her hand on a tree trunk. And the bugs.   
  
  
  
Vegeta, who had forgotten about the squirming sensation in his hair, furiously shook his head, trying to get the bugs out of it. He felt something wriggle down his scalp and crawl down towards his ear.   
  
  
  
Bulma, having never seen Vegeta lose composure before, gaped openly. She noted the millipede heading towards Vegeta's sensitive ear. Here, hold on a sec, will you? She reached towards Vegeta, and flicked the offending insect off. She smiled, Let's go find food. Unless, that is, you'd rather eat those? she pointed her toe at the fallen insects, then started walking.   
  
  
  
Vegeta, flushing with embarrassment at revealing a weakness, scowled to cover up his humiliation. I'll lead, woman.   
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Don't be such a chauvinist. We'll walk together, it'll be easier. I don't feel like being yanked around, anymore. She quickened her pace to keep up with Vegeta's fast stride. Will you slow down?! How can you see anything edible, when you can't even look to see what your stepping on?  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her haughtily, pausing. Saiyajins have superior vision, superior hearing, superior senses. In fact, we have pretty much superior everything.   
  
  
  
Not to mention supreme superiority complexes. Bulma glared at him, then quickly scouted around for any signs of edible fodder. To her left, she saw a bush full of brightly colored berries.   
  
  
  
Vegeta saw it too. Look, baka! I found food. I told you we Saiyajins were the superior race. He marched towards the bush, Bulma stumbling behind him.   
  
  
  
No!! Vegeta! Don't eat those berries!!  
  
  
He ignored her, stuffing his face, true Saiyajin-style. If you don't feel like eating, fine. All the more for me.  
  
  
  
You bullheaded moron! Those berries aren't edible! Bulma yanked at his arm, then gave up. It would only be a matter of time, now. You fucking idiot. If the birds haven't eaten them, then they aren't edible by anything else. That is the first rule, when you are in the woods. Duh! _Everyone_ knows that.   
  
  
  
Vegeta ate on. A minute later, his stomach gurgled. He stopped eating, and looked at Bulma. The bitch couldn't_ actually_ be right about something. Could she? He hiccuped, his face turning a grayish green color. Oh fuck.  
  
  
  
The color drained from Bulma's face as she once more remembered that they were chained together. In a two foot proximity. She leaned as far away from him as she could. Aim for the bushes! No! NO! Stay away! Aaah bloody hell! There was no place for her to go! She leapt behind Vegeta, and stood, holding on to him. If she was BEHIND him, he couldn't barf on her. Milliseconds later, the world exploded. Rather, Vegeta did. The ground around them was painted in a multi-colored hue, as the contents of his breakfast and the many berries again made an appearance.   
  
  
  
Bulma molded herself to his back as best she could, desperately trying to avoid the vomit. She buried her face in the back of his neck and squinched her eyes shut. One of her biggest fears was being around people throwing up. It always made her feel like she was going to throw up, too. Come on, Vegeta. You can do it. You couldn't have eaten that much. Well, actually you did. She looked up at her watch. Just about noon. The stench of vomit reached her nose, and she buried it again against his neck. _Hmmm...at least he has a nice body. _Bulma could feel the defined muscles in his back. His body heat radiated through his shirt, and reached her where she stood against him. Even though the weather was warm, and Vegeta was heaving, Bulma began to feel drowsy. She closed her eyes and waited for Vegeta to be done.  
  
  
  
Bulma snuggled her face against her pillow, draping her arm around the bedpost. She sighed, contented. Her nose wrinkled. She sniffed, trying to figure out what the hell she was smelling. Had Loralie forgotten to take a shower? Did Chichi leave some milk out? Another sour whiff of air drifted to her, and Bulma's eyes widened with shock. _Vegeta! _She was snuggled against his neck, her arm draped across his shoulder, resting her hand against his chest. _I forgot where I was! _  
  
  
  
Bulma quickly detached herself from Vegeta. A mortified glance at her watch told her that he had still been vomiting less than 5 minutes ago. Eh heh...sorry bout that. I must have drifted off. Her face flushed crimson. She backed up the length of the chain, carefully avoiding the mess.  
  
  
  
**Here is your question. Do you want this to be a romance fic, as in more romance than I have been putting into it already? Or do you want me to keep the level of romance where I have it? Or do you want me to decide? I want to know what people are looking for, so I can try and accommodate as many people as I can. Though, I will still be doing things MY way, just more reader friendly. ^^ What happens in the next chapter depends upon your verdict. So, you had better tell me via email or in the reviews, so that I know! K? Thanks for reading! ^^ You guys rule! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... ^.~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Holy cow, you guys!! I have over 100 reviews!!! ::falls off her computer chair:: I never thought I, let alone this fic in particular, would get that many! Sheesh! ^^ That makes me a very very happy author! I am sorry about taking so long to get this update out, but I was really sick for the past few days. I couldn't think coherently enough to type anything that made sense. Sorry! ;;   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you all sooooo much for reviewing!!! Thank you a TON to: **Eternal Star, jacky, Chibi_Bulma, veggie-chan, Jen, SouthernBelle, holly, Lolly, Lady Katz, E. Rigby, supergirlanna, O2, Amanda, Marinlova, Anna Trejo , Randi, sir-black, Niori, Thunder, Veggies misstress, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell, Sephoria, krystyn, XFreakett, konton, Nÿlå, Chinow, Aztec Angel, SapphireAngel, Mental Infection, Mina**. Thank you for all of your inspiration and support,you guys rock!! And so does everyone else who I forgot to mention (cause I'm a baka).. ^^;; Hope you like my update!   
  
Special thanks to: **Ravin Little Birdy From Hell, Veggie's Girl, Veggies misstress.   
  
Supergirlanna: **I can say that I will probably not write a lemon, but I think if enough people want a lemon, (I have never ever written one before.. ;;), I will write a chapter, with out a lemon, and post it. Then i will go back and post it lemon style, so the readers can take a pic between the two.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta turned slowly, facing her.   
  
  
  
The burning stench of the vomit reached her nose, and Bulma gasped, choking. Oh shit, Vegeta! Come on, let's get out of here.  
  
  
  
The shuttered look settled back over Vegeta's face, and he headed to the right carefully stepping around the mess, Bulma following closely, her nose plugged. Umb, Vegeda? I tink we ad bedder stob ad a riber, ou need a bat'!  
  
  
  
Vegeta snorted at her. What was that, woman? I couldn't understand you with your fingers up your nose.   
  
  
  
Bulma glared, unpinching her nose momentarily. I said, you stink, monkey-boy! I think you better take a bath in that river, before the scavengers come looking for a carcass and find us instead!   
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes glinted. I could fix it so they'd find a carcass, if you want.  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Oh, please. By now, his death threats had ceased to phase her. _Like he actually has the balls to touch me._ A sudden crashing in the bramble caught their attention. Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta. Oh hell...   
  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her, and simply watched.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden Yajirobe, looking very much like a crazed charging rhino, came barreling through the trees, dragging Krillin, spread-eagle behind him.   
  
  
  
What the fuck?! Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's arm, hiding behind him, as Yajirobe thundered past. She craned her neck to see what he was after. He was headed straight for a large patch of blackberry bushes. Vegeta! Blackber--  
  
  
  
Vegeta, seeing the berries, and Yajirobe cramming his face, shot towards the fat boy, intent on doing damage. Get away from MY berries, lard ass! Bulma, forgotten, was dragged along behind him.   
  
  
  
Yajirobe ate on, unconcerned. When Vegeta came at him, he shot out his left hand, bouncing Vegeta into the river besides the bushes as easily as a ragdoll.   
  
  
  
Bulma, thanks to the chain, flew into the water, landing with a splash next to Vegeta. She jerked upright, spluttering and wiping her hair out of her eyes. You fat bastard! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! She lunged toward Yajirobe, who had already finished the entire bush of berries.   
  
  
  
One look at Bulma, and Yajirobe fled, whipping Krillin, again, behind him.   
  
  
  
COME BACK HERE!! Bulma reached the bank, and was jerked back into the water as her chain pulled up short.   
  
  
  
Cool off, already. Vegeta was laughing at her, outright. You look like a fucking idiot!  
  
  
  
Bulma splashed around, to face him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta lost his breathe with a woosh' as he took in Bulma's shirtfront, which had, due to her dunking, molded to her like a second skin.   
  
  
  
She whapped him over the head. Ha! _I_ look like an idiot? _You _look like a drowning fish! She climbed gingerly onto the bank, and sat, waiting for him to come out of the water.  
  
  
  
He glared at her, rubbing his head. Just goes to show how stupid you are, fish don't drown.  
  
  
  
They can drown in the air!  
  
  
  
They suffocate, not drown.  
  
  
  
Drowning is a form of suffocation! So there! She stuck her tongue out at him. _Stupid Saiyajin. He can never admit when he's fucking wrong!_  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hmphed' and climbed out of the water, peeling off his shirt.   
  
  
  
Bulma blushed, and tore her gaze off of his very nice, VERY sculpted body. She looked at her watch, a handy distraction. It would be getting dark in a few hours. We better keep going...it's going to be dark soon.  
  
  
  
Vegeta settled onto the bank next to her, knowing that his close proximity was making her uncomfortable. He smirked. I already know that, woman, and I don't need a stupid watch to tell me.   
  
  
  
Bulma arched an eyebrow. Well _excuse me_ for being so inferior to a mighty Saiyajin warrior.   
  
  
  
Vegeta could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from her retort. He leaned back onto the grassy bank, arms behind his head. Is it that time of the month' again, already?  
  
  
  
Bulma snorted. For _me_ or for _you_?  
  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at her sharply. _How does she know about Saiyajin transformation?!_ Saiyajins transformed into giant ape-like creatures at the sight of the moon. While staying on earth, the three visitors from Vegetasi (a/n. Krillin doesn't count! ^.~) would be wearing devices, invisible to the naked eye, to keep them from transforming. The only problem came at the time of a full moon. The moon's pull was so powerful at that time, that for that night, the Saiyajin campers would be taken to a special isolation point and carefully monitored. Even wearing the special controls, if they were to glimpse the full moon, nothing could stop their transformation.   
  
  
  
Bulma yawned. I'm shot. Wake me up when it's time to move on. After your shirt's dried. She knew it would take a while for the shirt to dry, which meant she would have a long nap. She curled up on the bank, close but not too close to the sprawling Saiyajin.   
  
  
  
Bulma sighed, stretching. Two realizations hit her, as a soft snoring reached her ears. The sun had gone down, and Vegeta had his arm draped over her stomach. If Vegeta woke up, he would be embarrassed and whenever he was embarrassed, he got cranky. A twig snapped above them, and Bulma stared up into the branches, to see what was there. The darkness revealed nothing. She weighed her options. She could stay where she was and wait for Vegeta to wake up first, and pretend she was still asleep. That meant taking her chances with the wild animals. Or, she could wake up Vegeta, let him be cranky, and they could build a fire while remaining uneaten by wild beasts. Something howled off to the left, and Bulma chose the latter option.   
  
  
  
Very carefully, she rolled onto her back, so she could nudge Vegeta awake. Vegeta rumbled softly in his throat, and turned in his sleep so that his head was resting against the v' of her neck and shoulder. He sighed softly.   
  
  
  
Bulma felt her face flush. This was quickly turning into a sticky situation that she didn't really want to become unstuck from. _Don't be so hormonal, Bulma! _Bulma took a deep breath, She poked him softly.   
  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, wake up! She tapped the side of his face lightly.   
  
  
  
He raised his head sleepily, looking at her. He smiled softly, then realized he wasn't dreaming. What the hell?!  
  
  
  
It's dark, and there are wild animals out here! Vegeta we need a fire. She sat upright, and hugged her arms as more night sounds could be heard all around them.   
  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, frowning. Let's get some firewood. I don't feel like staying up all night listening to you whine. Come on.   
  
  
  
Bulma rose shakily to her feet, while Vegeta stood impatiently. After a few minutes and a few encounters with some of the night life, aka spiders, bats, and snakes, they had a large pile of firewood. Vegeta lit the wood with a small energy blast.   
  
  
  
Bulma smiled, relief flooding through her. Thank you, Vegeta!  
  
  
  
Whatever, woman. Go to sleep. Vegeta settled down onto his back, and closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
Bulma lowered herself to the ground, listening intently to the sounds of the woods. It was one thing hearing them while you were safe inside a cabin, and hearing them while you were exposed to the elements. A bush rustled somewhere behind them. Bulma scooted closer to Vegeta, closing her eyes. It was going to be a long night.   
  
  
  
**^^ What did you guys think? Sorta short, sorry. ^^;; Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading and if you review, thanks for reviewing! ^^ Laters!**   
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DBZ.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you sooo much for reviewing and reading my story! I can't believe how many of you actually like it. Thank you. ^.^ I am leaving for college in a matter of days, and still have to prepare (pack, go shopping, etc.)... I'm a horrible procrastinator.. . So, what I'm trying to say, er..write, is that this will be my last update on this story until I get settled into my dorm (around the end of August), and can sit down and type a chapter uninterrupted. Don't take me at that, though, cause it might happen that I will update again before that, but I dunno. I want to thank my lovely reviewers, some of whom I may have forgotten, not because I didn't read their reviews, but because I'm a blonde baka. So, without further ado... I would like to say thanks' to: **supergirlanna, Anna Trejo, jacky , Mental Infection, Tweetyboo, Thunder, Lithium-Like, Tori, Nÿlå, Warrior Mage Avalon, goten san, Randi, Niori, Hikari (Eternal Star), holly , veggie-chan, krystyn, DeeDee, Jen, Chibi_Bulma , SapphireAngel, SwomeSwan, megan (babieblu210@aol.com), Veggie's Girl, Ravin Little Birdy From Hell.**  
  
Please read my story and review! Thanks! ^.~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched sleepily, rolling over onto her side. Or, well, she tried to roll onto her side, but something had encroached upon her sleeping space, blocking her shift in positions. She opened one eye warily, not knowing what to expect. The thing' had felt pretty hairy, even for Vegeta. As her eye adjusted to the light, the creature yawned, revealing a large set of pointy white teeth. Bulma's other eye flew open, and she let out an eardrum-shattering scream, rolling over quickly, trying to get as far away from the creature as possible; accidentally jamming her heel hard into Vegeta's groin. Four sets of limbs flailed madly, as Bulma, the creature, and Vegeta, all tried to get away from each other.   
  
  
  
Dammnit, woman! Will you shut up?! Vegeta was looking extremely irritated, and had doubled over with his hands clapped over his ears.   
  
  
  
Bulma ceased her screaming and opened her eyes. Once she saw that the creature had fled, she breathed a sigh of relief. What the bloody hell _was_ that thing? I guess that moron, Hercule, wasn't kidding when he gave us that survival of the fittest' speech.  
  
  
  
Vegeta glared at her, obviously still angry. How the fuck am I supposed to know what it was? This is your damn planet!  
  
  
  
Bulma flipped him off and turned her attention to her appearance. She was covered with an abundance of dirt, twigs, leaves, and assorted other tidbits from the forest floor. She reached up to feel her hair, and her lip curled in disgust. There is no way in hell I am going anywhere until I take a bath. She moved towards the stream and was blocked by Vegeta.   
  
  
  
No way, woman. In case you've forgotten, we're chained together. I'm not taking a bath, so you can just forget about it. He crossed his arms, looking smug.  
  
  
  
In your dreams, monkey-boy. Like hell I'd take a bath with _you_. You can sit facing the other way, while I bathe. Bulma glowered at him. It's not going to kill you to wait a few measly minutes while I clean off. She waited unmoving, until Vegeta, grumbling, turned his back. She removed her shoes, and climbed carefully into the frigid water. Quickly removing her clothing, she tossed them onto the bank edge, near Vegeta's feet.  
  
  
  
As Bulma's clothing landed by his ankle, Vegeta found it increasingly harder and harder to concentrate on blasting energy balls at butterflies. When her bra landed on top of the pile, he missed his target completely. _Stupid, annoying bitch. I hope she drowns._ Minutes passed, and he heard her splashing water over herself, singing softly. _On second thought, maybe a bath isn't such a bad idea._ He smirked, but before he could make a move to join her, Bulma waded over and grabbed her clothing from the ground.   
  
  
  
Okay, Veggie-head, I'm ready! She grinned at him. Feeling clean had offered a small touch of civilization, even if she didn't have any soap or shampoo, and had put her in a cheerful mood. Let's go find something to eat, I'm starving!  
  
  
  
Vegeta gawked at her. What did you just call me?  
  
  
  
Bulma smirked at him. So much for that so-called superior Saiyajin hearing.   
  
  
  
He growled. You go too far, woman. Watch yourself.   
  
  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. Not much of a morning person, now are we? _Neither am I, but that's besides the point. I wonder what crawled up his ass and died._   
  
  
  
Vegeta raised a hand and shot an energy blast towards Bulma.   
  
  
  
She screeched, falling over sideways, the blast just far enough away that if she had stayed stationary it would have missed her, but close enough to cause alarm. What the hell do you think you're doing?!   
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked at her, and reached down into the water. Shooting fish.  
  
  
  
Bulma stood, dusting herself off. We're having _fish_ for breakfast?!  
  
  
  
  
I'm having fish for breakfast. I don't know what you plan on eating. Vegeta rekindled the fire with another energy blast, and spitted his fish on a stick.   
  
  
  
Fine, you selfish bastard! See if I ever do anything for you! Bulma knelt down on the bank and peered into the now-murky depths of the stream. The thought of leeches made her hesitate. Vegeta crunched overly loud on his slightly-charred fish. Hell, she had already taken a bath in the water, getting her hand wet wouldn't kill her. She waited until the water had cleared up a bit, and flipped over a large rock, grabbing it's now shelterless inhabitant. Ah hah!! Bulma waived her catch triumphantly in the air. A large crayfish struggled to pinch her hand which held it captive.   
  
  
  
Vegeta shot another fish, and looked at her. What the fuck is that ugly thing? A relative of yours, is it?   
  
  
  
Very funny, chimp-dick. _Chimp-dick??_ Bulma killed her catch and proceeded to crack it open. It's called a crayfish. Ever heard of lobster? Same thing, only it lives in fresh water, under rocks.   
  
  
  
Vegeta glowered at her and returned to the creek, his fish forgotten. He looked back at Bulma, making sure she was preoccupied with roasting her lobster' meat, and began flipping over rocks.   
  
  
  
Bulma heard a splash, and turning her head, saw Vegeta crouched on the bank, flipping rocks. She giggled, eating another succulent piece of her crayfish.   
  
  
  
Vegeta snapped his head around. Did you say something? His eyes crackled dangerously.   
  
  
  
Bulma widened her blue eyes innocently. Who, me? I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. She turned back to her crayfish, feeling his gaze bore into her. _Jeez, talk about touchy. Mental note to self, never mess with a Saiyajin when food's involved._  
  
  
  
Vegeta, not having any luck finding a crayfish, went back to shooting fish. Bulma, still hungry, went back to the bank. Flipping over a rock further down-stream, she grabbed another crayfish. Vegeta glared at her, and was about to say something along the lines of Hand over the crayfish before I blast you,' when the sound of running feet and voices was heard behind them.   
  
  
  
Oh no they don't! I'm winning this fucking race! Vegeta hauled Bulma to her feet, causing her to drop the crayfish. Then, ignoring her cries of protest, shot off through the brush.   
  
  
  
You moron! Look at what you made me do! I was going to eat that! Bulma stumbled after him, struggling to keep pace, the sight of Krillin being dragged along behind Yajirobe, still fresh in her mind.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped suddenly. An instant later, Bulma crashed into his back.   
  
  
  
Bastard! Oh..what is it? She looked in front of him and saw a terrifyingly deep, wide gorge. Her eyes widened in terror as she took in an impossibly long and wickedly rickety bridge. I'm not crossing that damn bridge, Vegeta!   
  
  
  
You dumb bimbo, you already did! We have to cross it again to make it back.   
  
  
  
Don't call me a bimbo, you bastard! Bulma cracked him across the head.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared, then glowered at her. I swear. Do that one more time and I'll throw you down the gorge!   
  
  
  
Dork. We're attached, re_mem_ber? Throw me over, and you'll roll with me! An idea formed in her frantically racing mind. The voices were catching up. You know, Vegeta. If we fly across the gorge, we will beat everyone there. Yajirobe can't fly, and Krillin can't possibly carry him across the gorge. No one else can fly, so we don't have any other competition to worry about. She saw him looking at her, and she rushed on, We'll be so far ahead, and then we can get out of the chains and on with our lives. Just think, you won't have to be stuck with me anymore! She looked at him hopefully, praying he bought her bull-shit reasoning.   
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her, and then at the woods. He rolled his eyes. He picked her up, and shot off into the air.   
  
  
  
Bulma shrieked at the sudden lift-off, but relaxed as the sailed through the air. Then she noticed his tail. Vegeta! Your tail! All the hair's grown back. How'd you manage that?   
  
  
  
If she knew about his to-be transformation at the full moon, then wouldn't she know that his body went through a regenerative process as the time neared? Don't you already know the answer to that?   
  
  
  
Bulma, intrigued by this new mystery, reached down and grabbed ahold of the furry appendage.   
  
  
  
Vegeta promptly fell out of the air.   
  
  
  
Bulma screamed, wrapping her arms and legs around him as they plummeted, releasing his tail.   
  
  
  
Vegeta fought to stop their speedy descent, but he was still reeling from the sensation of his tail being unexpectedly grabbed, and they collided with the opposite side of the gorge. Vegeta turned at the last second, taking the full force of the impact upon himself.  
  
  
  
Bulma opened one eye at him, the wind knocked out of her lungs. she rasped like a badly wounded bagpipe, are you okay?  
  
  
  
Vegeta set her down gently, and scowled. I'd be better if you'd learn to keep your hands to yourself! Come on, let's go. He began climbing up the last 20 feet of the slope.   
  
  
  
Bulma shook her head, and clambered after him. She hauled herself up over the edge, heaving, and wincing at the stitch in her side. She flopped over on her back and stared up at the sky, trying valiantly to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
So! You little maggots actually made it back. Alive. Hercule strutted over to the pair.   
  
  
  
How the fucking hell would we make it back here if we were dead? Vegeta scowled at him.   
  
  
  
Bulma leapt to her feet, surprisingly nimble for someone who had moments before been unable to breathe. We passed your fucking course, so undo us. NOW!!!!  
  
  
  
Can't do that. It hasn't been 48 hours yet. You have to survive 48 hours together in the wilderness. You still have another 24 to go. I'll just get the blindfolds and take you---  
  
  
  
I don't think so, you fat ugly bastard! Vegeta, blast his nuts off! She folded her arms and waited for Vegeta to comply.   
  
  
  
Shut-up, woman. Vegeta didn't look at her, but he pointed his hand towards Hercule's lower extremity, and conjured an energy ball. Now, old man, I think you had better hurry.  
  
  
  
L-l-l-let me get the key! Hercule fumbled with a large key ring. his voice cracked, what's the number on your chain?   
  
  
  
Vegeta bent down.   
  
  
  
Hercule produced the key with amazing speed.   
  
  
  
Bulma snatched it from him and undid the chain. Ha ha ha!!! Freedom! She threw the key at Hercule and looked around. She had been hoping that maybe 18 or Chichi had beaten them there, but they were nowhere in sight. She sat down and prepared to wait. She looked up at Vegeta as he flew off without a goodbye or even a backward glance. _What an asshole._ She turned her view back to the gorge. 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Okay.... ^_^;; Where to begin... I'm soooooooo sorry for being such a mega-baka and taking FOREVER to update. Let's just say I underestimated the power of college. lol ^_^;; ANYWAY, I am back and will try to put out chapters a HELL of a lot more regularly than I have been... ^_~ I hope y'all enjoy!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANKS TO YOU **ALL  **FOR BEING SO PATIENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you for all of those reviews through out the year. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry, which is why (after this intro-chapter) I am adding something new to the story... a new plot twist that was created just because of you guys ^_^, as a way of saying thanks. SO, let's cut the cheezy crap, and hit the lights!   
******************************************************************************  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or CLAIM to own DBZ  
_  
  
Okay, _Bulma ran a hand gingerly through her grimy hair, _First things first, I am taking a fucking shower. Urg.._ She pulled a twig and something slightly more moist from her hair, throwing them jerkily onto the ground away from her. Grabbing a towel hastily from the stack of fluffy cloths, along with her bath-tote, she ran to the wooden shower house and slammed the door.   
  
  
---------------------------1 hour and 15 minutes later---------------------------  
  
  
With her towel wrapped fastened across her chest and under her arms, Bulma closed her eyes blissfully as she let the warm air from the hairdryer blow across her face and through her damp hair. She reached down and rested her hand on the edge of the sink. _Wow... I must be more tired than I thought. Its like my bed is pulling at me to come lie down. _She frowned. What the hell?! She almost lost her footing as sudden sharp jerk yanked her towards the showerhouse door. She stumbled through the door in nothing but her towel. It was like someone had a firm grip around her whole being and was pulling her with more and more momentum across the camp. She screamed as her vision blurred with the increasing speed, but was unable to stop. She screamed again, this time with pain, as she collided with a hard, immobile object.   
  
Dammnit woman!   
  
She opened her eyes. WHAT?!?! _VEGETA_! What the hell are you DOING?! She glared at him, gripping the towel more tightly around herself.   
  
He frowned in disdain, What do you mean, what the hell am _I_ doing? YOU'RE the one who slammed into me. He looked away, trying not to look too interested in the fact that she was only wearing a towel... and what she might possibly have on or NOT have on underneath. _Hmmmm...Wha?? _He shook his head once, trying to get unwanted' images from his mind.   
  
What's the matter, Vegeta? Got some more bugs in your hair? Bulma smirked at him, and then realizing that that WAS a possibility and they were still touching, she shoved at his chest, trying to get away. Will....you... let... GO... OF..... ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Why the hell would I WANT to hold you, you ugly bitch?!   
  
  
Try as they both may, they were stuck.   
  
Fuck! This must be part of Hercule's little power-trip. Looks like we really ARE stuck together for 48 hours. Bulma wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of Vegeta. Eeww. Didn't you even bother to SHOWER? How can you stand your _smell_?? She delicatly pinched her nose, twisting her torso away from him.  
  
Vegeta snorted, an evil glimmer coming into his eyes. So, its a shower you want, woman.. He blasted off the ground, Bulma wrapping her arms around him (no matter they were lodged together already).  
  
NO!!! Vegeta! No! Please! I already had a shower! Noooo! NO! She screamed as they plumeted toward the pool, landing with a mighty splash. Gasping in water, she heaved as they resurfaced, coughing and hacking, clinging to Vegeta's neck. I hate you.   
  
Vegeta didn't answer. His eyes were shut and he was shaking uncontrollably.   
  
  
  
Tears streamed from his eyes and he roared. You look like a drowned rat! Hahahahahahaha! His head fell back with the force of his laughter.   
  
Bulma's face flushed with anger. Oooo.... you.... BASTARD! She reached down under the water and twisted his tail around her wrist and pulled. It was her turn to laugh as his face contorted in with suprise and something else that was probably pain. Hahahahaha! Take that you asshole! She let go and crossed her arms smuggly. Only to find that her towel was gone. AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GIVE IT TO ME YOU BASTARD!!!!!   
  
Vegeta gurgled something incoherent at her as his head bobbed below the water with the force of her fists.   
  
Bulma! Whata you doin' out here?  
  
Bulma stopped mid punch, and clung to Vegeta in horror. It couldnt be. She turned her head slowly toward the deck.   
  
Bluma, you silly thing. It's me, y'own lil' bunkmate.  
  
VEGETA GET US OUT OF HERE **NOW**!!!!! Bulma snaked her hand out of the water and grabbed the bright pink beach towel out from under Loralie.   
  
Woah.... woooahhh!!! WOOOAHH! Loralie waved her arms like a duck preparing for takeoff, and toppeled off the ledge and into the pool, ontop of Bulma and Vegeta.   
  
Arms and legs tangled in a mad struggle to be free of the other two. Planting her feet in Loralie's face, Bulma launched herself and the towel from the bottom of the pool, and into the air------ and smack into the newly-surfaced Vegeta, who stood fuming. Bulma sprawled, towel clad and panting.   
  
Raditz stood over her.   
  
Bluma sat up. Her relief at her to-be rescuer dissapated as she remembered her ordeal earlier, and her eyes narrowed. Nice of you to show up.  
  
What's that supposed to mean? And where's your swimsuit? Raditz glared first at her, and then at Vegeta, taking in the apparent closeness of the two.  
  
As if it's any of your business, its in my room. I was in my shower, and then VEGETA here took my fucking towel! She crossed her arms.  
  
Look, bitch, I didn't take your damn towel!  
  
Come here, Bulma. Raditz held out his hand. When Bulma didn't come, he took hold of her wrist, and tried to pull her away from Vegeta.  
  
Oooooo... What have we here? The edge of Bulma's towel rose a few inches as a wrinkled hand edged its way up her leg.  
  
Kicking madly, Bulma flattened Roshi, and stomped her foot onto his face. She shuddered with revulsion, wiping her offended foot on the planks of the deck. Looking up to find some male sympathy, she found that to her horror, no one was paying her any mind. As a matter of fact, the pool area had gone silent, except for a blubbering Loralie who was clinging to the edge of the pool. Raditz and Vegeta had locked stares. Fist clenched, Raditz made the first move.  
  
  
---Okay, I know this is pitifully short, but I have the second half already in production, I just wanted y'all to be welcomed back with the first half, and then y'all can have the second half after you see that I haven't vanished from the face of the earth. ^_~


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for taking almost three years to update this story. This chapter is kind of transitional. Since it was so long ago that I last updated, I have decided to add more things to this story. The rating will go up, in upcoming chapters. Again, sorry for being a lazy writer, and thank you for reading! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: it should be obvious by now... **

...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kicking madly, Bulma flattened Roshi, and stomped her foot onto his face. She shuddered with revulsion, wiping her offended foot on the planks of the deck. Looking up to find some male sympathy, she found that to her horror, no one was paying her any mind. As a matter of fact, the pool area had gone silent, except for a blubbering Loralie who was clinging to the edge of the pool. Raditz and Vegeta had locked stares. Fist clenched, Raditz made the first move...

-------------------------------------------

"NO!" Bulma shielded her face from what would be inevitable blows, thanks to her close proximity to Vegeta. If the two saiyajin came to blows, Bulma would be caught literally in the middle. Wincing, she waited for impact. Nothing happened. Opening one eye slowly, she saw that Raditz's fist had stopped just short of Vegeta's face. Raditz looked to be struggling for control, his fist shook and a vein stood out on his forehead.

"Come on, Raditz. I insist." Vegeta smirked, his arms remaining crossed. Both he and Raditz knew that Vegeta was the stronger of the two saiyajin. Not to mention that if Raditz were to strike Vegeta, Vegeta would be in full rights to kill him, according to saiyajin law. Insubordination was intolerable.

Raditz clenched his jaw, bringing his fist down to his side. "Bulma. Come here." His eyes remained locked with Vegeta's.

"No."

Bulma gurgled in shock, glaring at Vegeta. "Raditz, I can't." Desparate, she reached out to grab his arm. "This isn't what it looks like." Vegeta was being deliberatly cocky, trying to provoke the already unstable Raditz. "Do you honestly think I'd voluntarily stay with this undersized, oversexed sonofabitch?"

Apparantly he did. Loralie clambored over the edge of the pool, pouting and reaching towards Raditz to help her up. Without looking at her, he shot his hand out, catching her on the forehead propelling her back into the water. Without a word, he rose into the air and flew off towards the woods.

"Raditz!" Bulma rubbed her forehead. This was going to be a really long summer. _Men are so stupid._

Vegeta looked at her in disgust. "Spare me the headache, woman. It's bad enough to have to spend another day with you, let alone while you're crying."

"I'm not crying, asshole." She stuck her nose up in the air. "If I would cry, it'd be over having to be here with you, not over some boy." Raditz was really hot, but also really stupid. Especially if he thought she liked Vegeta. Securing the edge of her towel more tightly across her chest, she looked at him coldly. "Are we going to stand her all day?"

Vegeta's gaze lowered to the edge of her towel where a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage hinted at what lay beneath the terry cloth shield.

"Vegeta. Vegeta! VEGETA!" Bulma covered her chest protectively with her hand. "Vegeta I'm talking to you!" She blushed, both embarassed and a little pleased.

Distracted, he looked up at her and flushed when he realized what he had been doing. "I tire of your voice." Without warning, he grabbed ahold of her like she was something nasty or dirty and flew towards the cabins.

Bulma shrieked but thought better of it after swallowing a bug. Gagging, she held onto Vegeta for dear life. "Can we go back to my cabin so I can atleast get some clothes?" When he didn't answer, she tried to twist in his arms, thinking that if she faced him she had a better chance of getting his attention. In doing so, she felt herself slipping. Terrified, she wrapped her legs around one of his, locking her arms behind his neck. "Vegeta, _please_," nearly choking on the word. It grated her having to ask him for anything, especially when she was so vulnerable.

She noticed that his face had taken on a slight flush, though she assumed it was from toting her heavy butt around though the air. "Unless you want me wearing this for the rest of today and tonight, I suggest you take me to my cabin." Not used to being ignored, Bulma reached her hand toward something she knew would get his attention.

His tail. (a/n: haha, you thought I was going to say something else, didnt you! ) Vegeta flicked it out of her grasp and glared at her. "Why do you think we're there already, stupid girl."

Bulma blinked, looking at the cabin infront of them. "Oh." She flushed, feeling a little silly. Of course Vegeta didn't want to see her in a towel. He couldn't stand the sight of her, just like she thought he was unattractive and short. _Well, that's not entirely true... he IS short, but he had a nice ass. Wait, what! _Bulma mentally slapped herself. Her poor overworked brain needed some down time if this was the way her thoughts were going. Opening the door, she walked over to her bed, closely followed by a seemingly uninterested sayijin. Snagging a pair of jeans and a cami, she scowled at Vegeta. "Turn around."

His eyes narrowed and he didn't even bother saying what she already knew. _Why would I want to look at you? _Nevertheless he turned his back.

Sighing, Bulma let the towel fall to the floor. Wait, why should she care what he thought of her? He was just a stupid, arrogant, unfeeling animal. Pulling on a pair of panties and slipping on the jeans, Bulma reached for her bra and realized she hadn't grabbed one. Turning, she saw one by Vegeta's foot. As she straightened, Bulma felt her stomach drop. Vegeta stared at her.

Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think...


End file.
